ROTSH-Sanctumized
by OverSeer Daymond Sanctum
Summary: While sleeping with his lovely wife, Daymond accidentally sends them and a large portion of his fighting force to the world of ROTSH, and he is the Shield Hero. Can Daymond resist the urge to blow his cover as an OverSeer and what is he planning to do with the shield? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Heroes, please save our world." called out a priestess

See, this is why I can never sleep after watching an anime. I am Daymond Sanctum, Alpha OverSeer and OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum. What happened this time. me and my loyal, fair and beautiful Queen Mefmera were watching a show called 'The Rising Of The Shield Hero.' We fell asleep after some time and when I awoke, low and behold, I was now in Naofumi's place as the Shield Hero, with Itsuki, Ren and Motoyasu around me. I could also sense that all thoe aboard 'The Absolution' and the ship itself were transported here as well. I sighed in releif at knowing I wasn't alone here. After a somewhat short conversation with me and the other 3, the king called for us.

"Future heroes, I am King Aultcray Melromarc XXXII and I am the king of this country."

We all did a slight bow before he spoke again.

"Now then, would our champions please introduce themselves?" he asked

I already knew what was coming so I stepped forward first.

"Daymond Sanctum." I said as I stepped back and notice a slight grunt of displeasure from the king.

'This guys either barely trying to hide his disdain or he is a terrible actor.'

"I'm Itsuki Kawasumi. I'm 17 years old and a high school student."

"Ren Amaki, 16 years old, high school student."

"I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, 21 years old and a college student."

'Why in the hell are they saying their education levels? Also, how old am I now? Well I no longer age so it doesn't really matter.'

After we all introduced ourselves we were given a short and rather sloppy explaination of how things worked in this world and the waves that have been appearing everywhere. Once the 3 of us were escorted to another room I closed my eyes and began communicating with Mefmera.

-que Elsword music: Eves slow theme

'Mera, can you hear me?'

'Yes dear, it happened again didn't it.'

'Seem's like it. At least I didn't end up back with Myusca, Vinum and Nemea.'

'Dear, you really need to practice maintaining control while you are sleeping.'

'I am aware of that.'

'What do you plan on doing?'

'Well, we're already here so might as well go through with it. Besides, I want to try something out here and turn this shield into an ultimate weapon.'

Ultimate weapon? are you going to try and create the Omni Shield?'

'You'll see once we get further into the story.'

'Dear, are you going to try to stop the rape accusation?'

'No.'

'Can I ask why not?'

'I want things to be more interesting. Plus, it'll be wroth it to see the looks on those 2 royal pains faces when I turn the shield into the strongest weapon in this worlds history. Also, I would like for you to join me Mera'

'I see, when would you like me to join you?'

'After I pick up Raphtalia. I would like you to be like a motherly figure to her.'

'I gladly accept that role. until then, be careful dear.'

'Oh and before I forget, bring Lucianna with you.'

'why Lucianna? Is there something there that can help improve her potions and elixirs?'

'Yes, she can use the ingredients here to perfect her potion's. Also, I will need Taeo and Tina to come as well.'

'They are already getting ready. I figured you would want them the moment you mentioned making this world's ultimate weapon.'

'You read me like a book.'

'Tehe, I should also inform you dear, the ship is under water.'

'Great, let's keep it there. Where are you all anyway?'

'2'000 feet under the ocean.'

'Good thing the ship is indestructible.'

'Indeed.'

'Okay, I must go now. I will see you soon, my Queen.'

'Yes, take care my king.'

-End music-

We ended the telepathic comms. and I made my way back to the other 3 heroes where we discussed a few small things in which I nearly fell asleep from out of boredom. We merely discussed things like how this felt like a game and how I had the weakest weapon.

'For now that is.'

A fewe minutes later we were escorted to the dining hall and afterwards, were given beds to sleep in for the night.

'And so it begins.'

"I hope this provides some entertainment." spoke the gem on my left hand.

"I'm sure it will, as long as we don't break it." I replied

"We'll see, good night partner."

"Pleasant dreams, Dynastix." I said as I closed my eyes

-Next Morning-  
We all gathered back in the throne room to meet our companions. I already knew how this was going to go down, but still held a neutral face.

"Hey Motoyasu, wanna make a wager?" I asked

"Huh, what kind of wager?" he asked

"I'll wager a dinner tonight that you get all females in your party." I said as I put my hand out for a handshake.

He looked at me and smiled as he shook my hand.

"I'll take that bet, I mean there's no way anyone can get that kind of luck." he said

I merely smiled before the king began to speak.

"Brave heroes, today you will receive your companions who shall assist you during your endeavors as well as you monthly funding's. Each warrior has selected the hero of their choosing to accompany. Now brave warriors, please enter."

At this, a group of 12 adventurer's entered the room. Once inside, each adventurer gravitated towards their chosen hero. Needless to say, no one joined me, which caused the king to smile. I slightly scuffed at this until Motoyasu noticed that all his companions were female before he turned towards me and a wide smirk came across my face.

"That'll be one lobster dinner for tonight, thank you." I said, causing his party to look on confused as he laughed sheepishly.

"Are you being serious right now?" questioned a shocked Itsuki.

"You do realize you have no partners right?" questioned Ren

'That's what you guys think. I actually have a whole army backing me.' I thought with a smirk.

"Yea, but I saw this coming lightyears away." I said nonchalantly.

"Well even I couldn't have foreseen this turn of events." said Aultcray as one of his advisors whispered something in his ear.

'This guy really is full of it.'

"I have also just been informed that the Shield Hero knows nothing of our world." said the king.

This brought a smirk to my face as the other 3 heroes were surprised at the fact someone was listening to our conversation last night.

"Do you have anything to say Shield Hero?" questioned the king.

"Two things actually. One, I wish to know the source of this rumor because it is obviously false, otherwise I wouldn't know about Demi-humans." I replied

The king raised his eyebrow at this as gossip went around the room.

"Two, in response to the fact that I have no companions I request additional funds for equipment and recruiting purposes. This will be of help until I am able to find at least one companion." I said

The king stroked his beard as if he was considering it.

"Very well, in response to the Shield Hero's party situation, the Shield Hero shall be given an extra 400 silver to assist him."

I smirked at this until I heard that one voice I didn't want to hear.

"Excuse me you highness, I would like to join the Shield Hero's party." spoke a female voice.

"Greaaaat." I said sarcastically, but softly enough so no one else could hear me.

Myne Sophia, also known as Malty Melromarc. The moment I saw her on the show I had already thought something was wrong. Think about it. Why would someone leave the supposedly strongest hero to join with the one who has almost no attack? Especially someone like her. No matter how you look at it, it was suspicious.

'I don't like this girl.'

'Neither do I Dynastix."

"Hey, are you sure about this?" asked Motoyasu

"Yes, the Shield Hero needs a companion to help him fight. I am fine with being his partner." she said as she smiled at me.

This however, had no effect on me. Firstly, 2 of my 5 primary wives are Tamamo, the nine tailed kitsune and Alma Elma, the queen of the succubus. Secondly, I was trapped in Succubus Prison and had to survive Myusca, Nemea and Vinum. I also managed to take down the pure white devil in that world after my power had returned from using revelations of infinity. After all that, you think I'd be fazed by something like this? If it's not Mefmera the answer is...

HELL NAWH.

I merely sighed before extending my hand for a handshake.

"Welcome aboard." I said as she took my hand

"Glade to be working with you." she replied.

As we left the palace and proceeded through town I looked around and took notice that she was occasionally trying to flirt with me. Now if I didn't go through a lot of women before this then I would have went with it but after a while it just gets old. Not to mention the fact that I know I'm being deceived. We eventually arrive at the blacksmiths shop. As we entered I took notice of the gear he had already created. It wasn't bad, but nowhere near the level of Taeo and Tina's equipment.

'He could learn a lot from those two. I might have to introduce them.'

After a few moments, Ernhart came out of the back room.

"Welcome you adventurer's to my shop. What can I do for you folks?" he asked

"Yes, I am just starting out so I am in need of armor. I would like for each piece to be resistant against a different element and light enough to were I can still maneuver around fairly quick." I replied

Myne and Ernhart looked at me with slight surprise. They have no idea I'm just using this until Taeo and Tina come around here. He looked ready to also show me a weapon but I stopped him.

"No point in getting a weapon here, I cant use it thanks to this shield." I said as I held up the shield.

"Oh, so your the Shield Hero?" he questioned.

"Yea, not a good position to be in trust me." I replied

He merely nodded as I turned towards Myne.

"Myne, is there something in here you would recommend?" I asked my partner.

Myne then told me to wait for a minute as she went further into the shop. Once she was out of sight I motioned for the blacksmith to come closer.

"Does that girl look familiar to you?" I questioned

"Not entirely. I do get the feeling that I've seen her before but in my line of work I see a lot of people kid."

"I see, anyway something about this girl doesn't seem right and it is bothering me. You can call it paranoia but I think she's trying to set me up." I said.

"What exactly makes you say that?" he asked

I explained in short detail what I could but he still had a questioning look. Before I could say anymore, Myne returned with a sword and a rather expensive looking chain mail. I merely sighed before paying for everything, her claiming the sword was for herself, before leaving a bag with a note on it on the counter. As he was going to stop us I stopped him and using my eyes, told him 'read the note'. Fortunately I had chosen to leave my actual weapons on the ship. Not that it matters since I could summon them instantly to my exact location. Although, I highly doubt that I would actually need them. After leaving the blacksmiths we proceeded to the fields.

'Time for some exercise.' I thought as I stretched.

"Are you sure you want to go at this one alone Sir Shield Hero?" asked Myne

"Positive, I did study Brazilian Jujitsu a while back, as well as other forms of martial arts." I replied

"Oh, so you are more of a brawler type, but what is Brazilian Jujitsu?" she questioned

At that moment we noticed a pack of balloon monsters coming at us.

"Just watch." I said as I cracked my knuckles

Needles to say, I made short work of the entire pack. The entire pack tried biting me but with a few well timed and well placed punches and kicks they dropped like flies in a wild fire.

'Wow this is pathetic. I don't even need to channel energy into my attacks.'

Myne was watching the scene with surprise in her eyes. I could tell she wasn't expecting this as I could practically see the multitude of thoughts going through her head.

'So far so good.'

We continued going for a while and it didn't take long at all for me to reach level 10 thanks to me using acceleration to speed up the growth of the shield. Even Myne was flabbergasted at how fast I was leveling. I even took out a pack of wolves to finish the day. Once that was finished we made our way back to the city and checked into an Inn. Once situated we ordered some food for dinner as she read the map of Melromarc to me. She explained the layout of the fields that we were in, as well as some nearby villages and dungeons.

'Everything seems so simplistic.'

I then saw as I began eating, Myne pull out a bottle of wine.

'And so the plot has come to its climax.'

'Sir Daymond!'

On impulse, I jumped from my seat at the sudden voice in my head.

"PALLANUS!" I said loudly

Everyone in the dining area was now staring at me and Myne was looking at me with some concern.

"Umm, are you okay Sir Shield Hero?" she asked

"Yea, I'm fine, please excuse me for a bit." I said as I drank what was left of my water and dashed out behind the Inn. Once I was sure it was clear I sighed and started a telepathic link with Pallanus.

'Pallanus, was that you?'

'Yes sir'

Pallanus, the former leader of the Dark Knights from 7 Knights. She is now one of my 5 generals that lead my fighting forces. Her skills with a sword and powers are amazing to say the least and she is a brilliant tactician. I offered her to be one of my Queens to rule over Anterivias alongside myself, Mefmera, Tamamo and Alma Elma, but she refused stating that her place was on the battlefield.

'Sir, I have received word from Queen Mefmera about what has happened. I have traveled to this location aboard 'The Zion' star ship accompanied by 'The Mateese' and 'The Scion', all which are maintain position in the stratosphere.'

'So the entire mobile division is here then?'

'Yes also, we received an unexpected visitor.'

'A visitor! Who?'

'Umm...Valze, sir.'

A the mention of Valze's name my face turned blue.

'Umm...do you mean...that Valze?'

'Yes sir...that Valze.'

'...'

'...'

'Pallanus.'

'Yes sir?'

'Go to standby, and keep Valze under watch.'

'Yes sir.'

'I will contact you again when the time comes.'

'Yes sir.'

I ended the communication and face palmed.

"Valze! why her? Why couldn't it have been anyone else? Even Myusca, no Levia would have been better then her." I said to myself before making my way back inside the Inn.

"Sorry about that, I had a little something to take care of." I said to Myne as I took my seat again.

"Something personal I assume?" she asked, earning a nod from me.

"That's fine, would you care for some wine?" she offered

"No offense to you, but after a small incident with a friend of mine (I'm talking about you Alma Elma.) I no longer accept alcohol from anyone except a select few." I stated

"This seemed to pique her interest.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" she asked

"Nothing too big. She spiked my drink, I drunk it like a fool, blacked out and woke up the next morning with her hugging me in front of her body, both of us naked and the entire cities power was out for the whole day." I answered

'I still can't believe she became one of my wives just from that. I knew I should have kept my anti alcohol defense up around her. Speaking of, how did she even know I was vulnerable that day?'

After I finished my little tale I caught a quick glimpse of a smirk on Myne's face. She must have seen that I noticed it because she quickly switched back to her fake self.

"So you don't trust me then?" she asked

I turned absolutely serious to answer her question.

"No I don't. Not to that extent. I've just met you today so I know very little about you but there are already things I can tell about from being around you today. Think of today as part of a test." I said

She looked at me with slight surprise as I continued to look her in the eyes. She had definitely been rattled a bit from what I had just said.

"What are some things that you have noticed about me?" she asked

I merely smiled at that before standing un and finishing my last glass of water.

"I'll tell you tomorrow for your final evaluation. Well, I'm tunring in for the night, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I paid the fee and proceeded to my room. Myne wished me 'sweet dreams' and as she did I sensed a wicked smirk on her face from behind. I also noticed Motoyasu, Itsuki and Ren entering the Inn but I choose to ignore all of that. There was only one thing on my mind right now. As i reached my room I sighed as i put down my belongings and moved a dresser in front of the door.

'Time to drop the act Malty, and once you do I'm done being nice.'

I then sat down on the bed and hid the rest of the money I had in the shield. As I was preparing to sleep I decided to do one more telepathic call.

'Are you awake honey?'

'Yes, I'm in the hot spring.'

I blushed as I pictured Mefmera in the hot springs.

'Umm dear, I can see your thoughts like this.'

"GYACK!"

'It's fine dear. We are each others first after all.'

My face turned a crimson mask remembering our first time before we married.

'oh...oh my...darling...that's really graphic.'

'S-sorry, anyway, it starts tomorrow.'

'Do you still wish for me to join you after you and Raphtalia have bonded some?'

'Yes, also I plan to have Pallanus lead the sky dragon battalion into the coming wave battle.'

'Why Pallanus and not Granberia?'

'I want Raphtalia to train under both of them but just Pallanus for now. she can learn the basics from her and use them to improve her chances of learning to fully control Granberia's techniques. I could teach them to her myself but I am hoping she, Filo, Fitoria and others will join us on Anterivias.'

'I see, very well, I shall contact Pallanus and Granberia to inform them now.'

'Thank you hun, also...how is Valze?'

'...'

'Mera?'

'Dear...she has destroyed 2 energy siphons and put 30% of the thunder horse battalion in emergency care.'

I face palmed at this.

'Is that the reason I couldn't reach Issei or Vali?'

'Yes, they have restrained her but they are trying to fix the damage already done. Rias and the others are helping as well.'

'Good to know. I will see you soon my dear.'

'I am looking forward to it dear. Our first adventure together since MGQ.'

'Yes, my love and Queen.'

'Yes, my love and King.'

We ended our call and I sighed as my heart began to swell at the thought of us traveling together again. I wasn't even worried about what I knew was coming. All I could think about was my adventure with Mefmera. I fell asleep into a blissful dream of me, Raphtalia, Filo, Atla, Fitoria and Mefmera all enjoying a picnic in the grassfields.

**Hey folks, I am back ftm. I am still really busy so I don't know when I'll be able to do this again so please be patient wit me. I will add a new chapter to MGQ and BTA as soon as I can. I have already completed chapter 2 of this story and will post it possibly sometime next week due to time constraints. **

**Also, I do not own Rising Of The Shield Hero or its characters. I due own Daymond, Tina and Taeo however.**

**Daymond Sanctum signing out.**


	2. The betrayal, Feelings revealed

**Accused and Geared up**

'BANG, BANG, BANG.' "Open up Shield Hero." shouted a voice from behind the door.

I was busy putting on the clothes I stashed away underneath me as I slept, ignoring the shouts and banging from the knights as I listened to and rocked out to Bon jovi, you give love a bad name over my Dre Beats. Once I was dressed in my pseudo OverSeer attire I put my headphones and cellphone away, moved the dresser out the way and opened the door to see at least 6 Melromarc knights, all armed and looking very serious. Naturally, I knew this was coming but I...

'Master Daymond!'

'Tina! Not now, I'm in the middle of something, give me a minute.'

I ended the telepath and refocused on the situation at hand.

"Did something happen?" I asked

"Your the Shield Hero correct? You've been summoned by the king." said one of the knights

I sighed and walked with them. As we entered the palace, I started another telepathic link with Tina.

'Did you need something Tina?'

'I wanted to tell let you know that your customized armor and shield are ready to roll.'

'Really! That was quick. I only sent you the data yesterday.'

'We are the greatest blacksmith's ever, remember.'

'Thanks Tina, you and your dad are awesome.'

I could practically sense how giddy she was through the link. A moment later, we arrived at the doors to the throne room's entrance.

'Welp, let the games begin.'

'Okay, let me know when it's over. I'll have your gear ready for you.'

'Thanks Tina.'

At that, I ended the comms. and steeled myself for what I knew was coming. With the guards all around me, I pushed the door's open.

'Game start.'

As I made my way into the throne room I glanced around to see multiple looks of disgust on everyone's faces. Closer to the throne were the other 3 heroes. Ren and Itsuki giving me disapproving looks, Motoyasu holding his spear with killing intent in his eyes and Myne hiding behind him with a fearful look in her eyes. I held a scuff in check as I looked at Aultcray who looked at me as if I was garbage.

"So, what have I been summoned here for so early in the day?" I asked

"Silence you filth. You know exactly why you ar..."

"No, I don't, otherwise I wouldn't be asking old man." I said, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Don't you dare disrespect th..."

"I will show respect to those who have earned it. None of you here are my companions so I am not due to show you any, especially after the kings last few words. Now, I'll ask again. What am I here for so early in the day?" I said as I cut off one of his court jesters.

The king controlled himself and sighed before speaking.

"Myne dear I'm sorry, but would you please recount your testimony?" he asked

"It...it was horrible...the Shield Hero...he dragged me to his room...he reeked of alcohol...he 'sniff' tore my clothes off." she explained

As she was talking, I got a link from Pallanus.

'Sir, how can you just sit there and listen to this nonsense and forgery?'

'Calm yourself Pallanus. Who else is watching this?'

'Sir, Queen Mefmera, Queen Tamamo, Lady Lucianna and Masters Issei and Vali.'

'Tell everyone to remain calm, yourself included. I can handle this.'

'...'

'Trust in me Milady.'

'I always have...Milord.'

She ended the link with that and as she did the king finally spoke.

"That's enough, you don't need to say anything else. What do you have to say for yourself Shield Hero?" spoke the king

"Quite a bit. First, lets start with the accusation. One, I didn't drink any alcohol last night and if I did drink to the state she claimed I was in then I would be hunched over, complaining about a headache and slurring my words. It's called a hangover, but as you can plainly see that is not the case. Two, when I went to my room I slid the dresser in front of my door and stayed there the entire night, writing a letter for my dear wife and closest friends."

At the mention of my wife the king raised an eyebrow and I showed him my wedding band. There were some gasp of awe at the brilliance of the ring but nothing major.

"Three, I would never betray my wife for anyone and lastly, even if this event was true, then how do you explain all the holes in your story?" I asked as I looked at Malty, who ducked behind Motoyasu. Before he could say anything a guard entered the room.

"Umm Sire...we...we found this in the Shield Hero's room." he said as he held out a torn up night gown, causing Malty to scream.

"YOU ANIMAL." shouted Motoyasu

'There's that probed evidence. I actually forgot about that.'

"I thought you seemed like a good person, guess you really are a scumbag." said Ren

"He apparently thinks he's above the law because he was chosen as a hero, disgusting." spoke Itsuki

I sighed at how stupid this was. This whole this is obviously rigged to help Malty and destroy me, and the other 3 are too shortsighted to even see that. They actually think they can destroy me? Now that's hilarious.

"Funny how I tore to shreds any credibility she had and yet you all have based this so-called trial on her false statement, false evidence and the statement of a brain dead Spear Hero, I honestly find that hilarious." I said as I began to laugh, which disgusted the entire room.

"He's actually laughing!" said a stunned Itsuki.

"Trash." said Ren

I stopped laughing and glared at Motoyasu, which he returned while also barely holding himself back and behind him I saw Malty. She dropped he façade for a second and stuck her tongue out at me as she pulled her eye lid down slightly. I felt a slight bit of anger flow through me but I held it in. I also felt another source of anger, directed at Malty.

'Pallanus, calm yourself.'

She didn't respond but I could feel he anger subside slightly.

"To think that the summoned Shield Hero would be a raping scumbag." said the king as he put his hand on his head.

"Okay that's enough of this farce and bullshit old man so drop the charade now Aultcray." I said, finally growing tired of this idiocy.

The king, his advisors, hell even the other heroes and Malty looked at my in absolute shock.

'Time to end this game.'

"I'm tired of all the hypocrisy in this room so lets all just be honest. You never liked me from the beginning since the moment you saw that I was the Shield Hero. So let me let you in on a few things, this involves you 3 as well so listen up." I said to the other 3 heroes.

I now had the attention of everyone in the room. Just what I wanted.

"Firstly, I am aware that this country has a biased opinion of the Shield Hero in general, While the Shield Hero is worshipped in 2 other countries. I don't know why the full story behind that but I am going to find out. Next, you made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me for a while now. Ignoring me, your anger when i stepped forward to introduce myself first, the smile on your face when no one joined me. You made it so obvious that you made yourself and your advisors look like incompetent fools. Only the blind and brain dead idiots could have missed all those signs."

Everyone gasped at the blatant disrespect I was showing.

"Daymond that's enough. Just admit yo..." Itsuki spoke but I cut him off.

"Kid, shut your mouth now. Two adults are talking here so stay quiet." I said

He didn't like that but he choose to keep quiet. I redirected my attention to Aultcray to finally end this nonsense.

"So it seems you are dead set on my guilt. So what is my 'punishment' going to be?"

"Normally the punishment for sexual assault or rape in this country is death." he said

At that moment, everyone in the room called for my execution, only to be silenced by Aultcray.

"However we cannot sen..."

"Tence me to death because to summon a new Shield then all four of us must perish, correct?" I interrupted.

Aultcray showed a mixture of anger and surprise. Anger at being interrupted again and shock that I knew of that stipulation.

"Wait, what! is that true?" questioned Motoyasu.

"I'm afraid so. Unless the four cardinal heroes all perish we cannot preform another ceremony." he said.

"No way." stated Ren.

"Like I said, I took the liberty of studying up on some things in this world. I also thought far ahead and made some contingency plans. Also, he can't imprison me with the waves soo close. So if we are done with this farce then I shall take my leave." I said as I turned around.

"Don't think you are getting off scot free Shield Hero. Word ha..."

"Already began to spread throughout the city of my false crime, thus no one will want anything to do with me right? You honestly think I'm a fool, no matter what it would take at least a full day for rumors like that to spread through the whole city. Which means someone here planned this so stop trying to play me you old fool, and while I'm on the subject of fools, is everyone in this room besides me complete idiots or what?" I questioned.

This earned me a ton of gasp along with some harsh glares. I definitely wasn't making any friends here, but I don't need people like this. They have no place with me at all.

"You! you will sh..."

"Perhaps you didn't catch what I said earlier. No one here will get any sort of respect from me, only my honest opinions. You can take them and eat them for all I care. Now let me make this perfectly clear. I do not need anyone in this room to survive. As I said before, I have already made contingency plans and set them in place." I interrupted as i pulled out a bag of silver from my shield.

"This is what you want right? You can have it back." I said as I threw the bag to the base of the throne. "Your definitely going to need it for what is bound to happen to you in the next 2 to 3 months." I said as I turned back towards the doors.

"Hey, hold it." shouted Motoyasu as he grabbed my arm.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him close enough to see that my platinum eyes were now glowing. He quickly backed away upon seeing this but brought his spear up as if he was ready for a fight.

"Tch, don't try it, or do you really want to make a bigger scene here.?" I questioned

Motoyasu just glared at me so I decided to give him a little push.

"Alright then, I'll make this easy for you. My backs turned and I'm walking towards the door. Feel free to try something." I said as I walked towards the door, the guards keeping their weapons up.

I sensed Motoyasu preparing to attack but was stopped by Itsuki and Ren. As I reached the door I spoke one last sentence for everyone in the room to hear.

"You all truly are nothing more then hypocrites." I said as I walked out.

As I made my way into the city I heard all sorts of things being said about me as people glared at me or avoided me all in general.

'That's human society for you.'

As I thought that, someone called out to me. I looked over to the voice and saw the blacksmith from earlier. I went over to see what he wanted, only to be grabbed by the collar as he raised his fist.

"I heard about what you did to that girl." he said

There was a tense moment of silence between us before he spoke again.

"Did you?" he asked

"After what I said earlier, do you believe I did?"

After a few more seconds he put me down.

"No, I don't." he replied

"Thank you for believing the truth. There is someone I have to go see and they are very impatient, but once again thank you, and I'll pick up the bag I left sometime tomorrow." I said as I made my way out of town.

I reexamined the coordinates Tina had sent me in my head earlier and made my way towards that location, destroying some monsters along the way. Once I had arrived at the location I found myself in a forest clearing with a small shack about 2 miles from the city. from the shack however, I could detect a large amount of spatial distortion.

"Heh, quite clever there Tina." I said to myself as I opened the door and stepped in. As I did my eyes began to shine and the entire inside of the empty shack twisted, turned and began to warp itself. Once the distortions were fixed I found myself in a rather high tech looking room with a touch of old world. The entire room was lined with armors that were either extremely advanced or mid-evil class gear, along with weapons such as guns, cannons, some buster guns, crossbows, swords, there was even a small rail gun on the far back wall hanging above a staircase and right in the middle of the room was a large tube that was filled with a white liquid.

'Wonder what that is.' I thought to myself as I continued to look around until a certain armor set caught my attention.

"Hey this is the armor that TouchMe used, and the same armor Ainz used to battle Shalltear when she was brainwashed." I spoke as I continued to look around.

"Looks like they've both been rather busy." I said

"That's right, me and dad plan on making the strongest gear after all."

I turned around to see a young girl. She was about 5 feet tall, a well fit figure, deep red hair and eyes like rubies. She was dressed in what appeared to be a tan one piece suite but instead of the lose verity it seemed similar to Jack O's outfit and her hair was tied into 2 waist length twin tails.

"Your looking well Tina." I said

"Thanks, although I can't say the same for you." she said as she examined what I was currently wearing.

"Yea, I know it doesn't match this world." I said nonchalantly

"All right now Tina take it easy. We all saw what just happened."

I looked towards the staircase to see a rather large and intensely built man. He's skin darkened from long periods of exposure to intense heat. He had short hair that was the same color as Tina's, his eyes were covered by a black visor and he stood around the 6'9 mark.

"Nice to see you Taeo." I said

"Good morning Sir Daymond. Aside from the extremely rude awakening, how are you this day?" he asked

"About the usual. New world, unjustified prejudice, the works." I replied

Taeo merely sighed as Tina grabbed my arm.

"Well, I've got something that will brighten up your day." she said as she began dragging me towards the center of the room were that large white capsule was. Once there, she released my arm and puffed out her chest and took a proud pose.

"She did most of the work herself. I had to force my way in to help with the magma but she is really proud of this one." said Taeo.

"And now my king, I present to you..."

Tina pushed a button on the side of a wrist watch she was wearing on her left arm and the liquid in the capsule began to drain out.

"My greatest masterpiece." She finished as the equipment revealed itself.

I looked on with a very pleased expression at the gear I was going to use for this world.

The armor was platinum and very similar to Astral trinities armor in appearance but more open space for maximum mobility, there was a 5 bladed claw armament that could retract on the left gauntlet and a obsidian-violet stone on the chest piece which sparkled like a starry night sky. Under the armor was what looked like a black body suit. There was even a mask that was oddly similar to the one that Rimuru Tempest had. The only physic differences were that this mask was platinum with black linings and there were 2 sharp extended points on both top sides of the mask.

'It seems she modified it some, but what did she do to it?' I thought.

There was even a cloak with the armor. it was midnight black and had Lady Infinity's symbol on the back in platinum color. The shield however, was truly magnificent. It looked like a heavily modified platinum version of Shions weapon from Xenosaga 2. It also had the same jewel from the chest plate at the top of it close to the center.

"Try it on my king." she said.

I stepped up and put my hand on the chest piece. The armor and suit suddenly opened up and allowed me to step right into it. The suit adjusted itself to my size and the armor seemingly locked into place.

"I also made it so it could be copied by that piece of trailer park trash on you wrist right now. Now lets turn that eyesore into something awesome." she said as she pumped her fist.

I took the legendary shield and put it to Tina's shield. At first nothing happened but after nearly a full minute the legendary shield started scanning it. Suddenly it stopped, surprising me, Tina and Taeo before a notice popped up in front of me.

"Ultima Weapon Confrimed?" I said as I read the notice.

Suddenly a bright gold light erupted from the legendary shield as it began to change its shape. Once the light died away it revealed Tina's shield on my wrist but the original was nowhere to be seen. It soon occurred to me what had happened, and Tina figured it out as well.

"HEY, THAT PIECE OF TRASH JUST ABSORBED MY SHIELD."

"Umm, not quite." I said as I looked at a new notice in front of me.

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Tina

"According to this message, your shield absorbed the legendary shield." I said

Tina and Taeo looked at me in surprise as I looked at the shield.

"Wait, is it still usable as a legendary weapon?" asked Tina

I quickly opened up the shields status and saw a new title, surprising me at what it was now.

"It says Legendary Ultima Class level 1." I replied

It was silence for a few moments until Tina let out a victory cry.

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSS, TINA VHANFALLEN HAS DONE IT...I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT. IVE TURNED A SHIELD INTO AN ULTIMA CLASS WEAPON." she shouted as she jumped around the before grabbing me, pulling me in, kissing me on the lips and then continued celebrating. Meanwhile I'm setting there stunned at what she just did only for Taeo to laugh.

"Hahahaha, can you blame her? she just did the unthinkable."

"I guess not. Congratulations Tina, you deserve it." I said softly

After a few minutes of Tina celebrating she finally managed to calm herself. Once she did she began explaining the functions of the armor and weapon.

"The armor has a purge function so you can release the armor but the body suit will stay on you. It also can be synced with your genetic makeup so it can only be used by you and if you happen to lose a piece of it in a fight all you have to do is focus on that piece to call it back to you. It is also equipped with a self repairing function that will activate should the armor be rendered unusable. It is also very resistant to all elements besides void." she explained

"What about the mask?" I asked as I examined it.

"Try it on and see for yourself." she said

I shrugged and put the mask on my face. Suddenly it strapped itself to my head and everything was black, only for a second. Multiple numbers appeared before I could see around me again. Only to see Tina in my face.

"Well?" she asked

"Umm, why are you right in my face?" I asked as I relaxed my eyes, only for it to zoom out.

"Hmm?" I questioned when I saw this.

"Oh, that must be the auto zoom function. You can turn that off by focusing on the icon on the far left corner that looks like a telescope." she answered

I noticed a small telescope-like icon in the area she was referring to and upon focusing on it an ex appeared over it. I continued looking around the and information of various objects popped into my view.

"It also has a thermal sensor so you can see heat signatures through solid objects."

I nodded as I could see her's and Taeo's heat energy.

"Also, think of someone's voice and then try to speak."

"A voice changing function?" I asked, causing her to puff her cheeks and stomp her foot in frustration while Taeo just chuckled.

"Geez, at least try to act surprised." she shouted

I chuckled at her response and did as she told me to do. I chose Hakumen's voice.

"Like this?" I asked, surprising myself at how real the voice sounded.

"Somehow I kinda figured you would choose his voice." she said with her hands on her hips.

"Well, this makes things much more interesting."

"Now, the shield." she said

"This weapon is very similar to the weapon from the game. The main difference first are the blades. The blades are made out of a virtually indestructible alloy that can withstand virtually any attack you can think of not from an OverSeer or AntiSeer."

I pushed a button on the handle o the shield and 2 midnight black blades about the length of my torso shot forth.

"They also have a core heater so the blades can be super heated to melt through even some of the toughest metals. Just don't leave it activated to long or it could compress the air and create excessive combustion"

"So basically don't keep the heat going too long or it will create an explosion." I said

"Yep."

"Got it, Impressive." I said as I retracted the blades

"It also has a shot cannon function that can be used to send enemies flying or fire energy bolts. The power of the attack is determined by the level of the weapon so the more you use it, the stronger it will become."

"Similar to the legendary shield." I replied

"Well, it kind of still is the legendary shield, just more of a Omni Shield now." she replied

"Oh, I almost forgot. I managed to incorporate the Aegis shield from the Scion battle ship into the shield as well. It's nowhere near Apollion's level but the attacks here shouldn't really do anything. Just make sure you gain more levels before you meet Fitoria." she said catching my interest.

"You watched the show?" I asked

"Nope, I read the light novel." she said as she turned her back to me and leaned right on me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I noticed Taeo leave the room.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm seducing you." she said as rubbed my left thigh.

'She took a shower before this. I noticed it earlier but she really does smell good.'

With her back still on me she continued trying to throw my composure off. She was doing a good job at it. I had always cared deeply for Tina and it was no secret that those feelings had grown but I chose not to follow them because I know how easily she gets emotionally hurt. I could always split the conceptions so i can be in more places at once but that doesnt seem right to do with someone who i love as much as Mefmera. Tamamo was a circumstance that somehow turned into a relationship to save the monsters and Alma took advanatage of a bad day to get into a wife position, but i dont hate them.

"Master Daymond." called Tina

I looked down at her as she called me. Bad call cause she saw what was in my eyes.

"I see, so you really do love me." she said as she put her foot behind mine and tripped us both, her landing on to of me.

"I know why you haven't done anything about that. So, ill make it easier for both of us. This is my decision." she said

Tina closed her eyes and her face approached mine, a blush on both our faces. She stopped halfway and at the point, I knew what she wanted. It was the same thing as me. I sighed softly as I thought of all the times Tina had tried to seduce me, only for me to turn away or just flat out not acknowledge them. it had become harder for me to do that now and i know why. Because I know now how serious she was. Tina started to open her eyes to speak but before she could i pulled her in.

"This is my answer." I said as I pulled her into an embrace and our lips sealed onto each others. Our first actual kiss. It wasn't the same as mine and Mefmera's, but still, it felt...nice.

From 'The Absolution' star ship in their shared room. Mefmera had saw the whole scene and smiled softly.

"It's about time you finally took the initiative. Welcome to the group my new sister. However, make no mistake. This does not mean I will hand him completely over to you." she said with a soft smile but all seriousness.

**Chapter 2 done**

**The tina thing may seem like it came from out of nowhere but she is actually supposed to be in the 3rd story of this series which is the MGQ story so she has been with Daymond the second longest. She was doing everything she could to get his attention but nothing seemed to work. As for Mefmera, she is the one that told Tina to just do it, however she has no intentions of letting Tina hog Daymond for herself. Not by a long shot. This is not meant to be a romance story but I just wanted to get the mess out in this chapter so we cam stay on plot. I also have a little surprise for when Daymond goes to pick up Raphtalia.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think of Daymond in this chapter? Managing to keep his cool somewhat and not blow his cover. Also, as you can see, he will have to fight in order to raise the shields level. I'm also trying to think of a name for the shield but so far I've got nothing. Shoot me some ideas and also what you would like to see Daymond do once he finally decides to reveal himself. Also, I was thinking for when he encounters Fitoria. Should I have him just sit to the side and let Filo go completely alone or should he give Filo a some of his blood so she can become a falso guardian? let me know in the reviews. **

**And before someone ask the question, no Raphtalia is not going to be a love interest, especially since Pallanus, Mefmera and Tina are going to be here a lot. Raphtalia is going to be more like the daughter.**

**Until next chapter, Daymond Sanctum signing out.**


	3. Unexpected Encounter

**An unexpected encounter**

After thanking Tina and Taeo for the equipment, I began making my way back to the city, testing my gear out along the way. I think I was having too much fun because when I looked at the level for the legendary shield, not only was it at level 18 but I had also acquired some new abilities. Upon reaching the gate to the city I was greeted with glares from the guards As I made my way through the gate I put my mask back on. As I walked through town I received many glances but instead of glares some of the people just moved away from with slight fear. The cloak covered my shield and the hood portion was up and it covered my hair as well. I also remembered what else Tina said about the mask.

"Also hides my presence huh." I stated to myself.

I made my way back to the blacksmiths shop to pick up my bag. Needless to say he was absolutely stunned at the armor and shield I was now dawning. I made a promise that would introduce him to Taeo later and he could learn some pointers from him. Once done there, I stored my bag in my hammer space and made my way to the diner. As I entered the establishment I drew the attention of the entire diner.

'Let's try this out.' I thought as I changed my voice to Hakumen's.

"Is there something wrong with my gear?" I questioned

No one turned away from me. They just kept staring as I walked in and sat down at an empty table by the window by myself.

"It's not polite to stare while eating." I spoke as I looked through the menu.

While I was looking through it I overheard those thugs that I would deal with later speaking, saying things along the lines of 'check out that armor, dude must be loaded.'. I merely ignored them for the time being and called the waiter over. He tried to get me to remove the mask but I made it very clear I had no intention of doing that. He gave up after a while and and took my order. After I was finished with my meal, I sensed the thugs from earlier behind.

"'Well, time to take care of this one.'

I stood up and faced all 3 of them.

"Dude, what's with the mask? you some kinda vigilante or something?" questioned one of the men.

"Is there something you need to discuss with me? I am a very busy man." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey easy buddy, we just wanna talk ya know." said the same guy.

-Outside, 1 minute and 45 seconds later-

"I'll be taking this as payment for sparing your lives." I said as I took a bag full of silver pieces from the thugs leader as I looked down at the broken bodies in front of me. As I began checking my gear I sensed someone in the darkness to my left.

"I know your watching me so you can come out now." I said with out even looking in that direction.

From the shadow's emerged Belokaus with a wide grin on his face.

My, my, it seems the infamous Shield Hero really has chosen to hide in plain sight." said Belokaus

"Let's cut the PR. I know what you indulge in and yes I am interested, so lets see what you've got." I said

He smiled and led me to his tent. As we entered the tent, some kind of steam that smelled kind of like air cleaner emitted from the mask, surprising us both. At that moment, a notice popped up stating 'Air Cleanser activated'.

'An air purifying system! That'll come in handy.'

I ignored all the other creatures inside the tent and my way towards the back and saw the cage I was looking for. Underneath the tarp I could here some coughing. I pulled the tarp away and there she was. Raphtalia. She looked at me with slight fear in her eyes. I knelt down and gently took her hand through the bars. After a few seconds, she held my hand as best she could.

"Hey, I..." I stopped mid way as I noticed someone who by all means should not have been here.

'The Hell! That's...this is impossible.' I thought to myself.

But there she was, wrapped up in bandages and seating in a fetal position.

'Atla.'

I looked between Atla and Raphtalia before examining the contents of my hammer space. I soon found what I was looking for but to my displeasure I only had one left.

'I need to ask Lucianna for more of these.' I thought as I closed my hammer space.

"I'll take her and the one with White hair." I said, causing Atla's ears to perk up upon hearing me reference her.

"Are you sure? both of them are pretty weak and won't make it with out proper treatment and the white one has an illness that has been with her since birth and has not only shortened her lifespan but left her blind and unable to walk as well." he said.

"I'll give you 70 silver for both which is 20 more then what you were going to ask for both of them and don't worry about her illness and blindness, I have something that can fix that." I said as I pulled out a sparkling blue medicine from my hammer space.

"My word, I've never seen a medicine like that before." said Belokaus as he looked at the bottles contents.

"So do we have a deal?" I questioned

"Yes my good man, we do." he said as he prepared the process.

As he began the slave crest process on both of them I started thinking why Atla was here.

'This is definitely concerning. Why is Atla here and where is her brother? Is this another anomaly that came about from me being here or something else? Also, healing Atla here is bound to change some things, but I refuse to have anyone of my companions dying as long as I'm around. I'll have to look into these anomalies more closely so I can determine the best course of action for the future.'

As I was snapped out of my thought process, I saw Belokaus with Raphtalia and Atla approaching me.

"Well, their yours now." he said

I nodded and opened the medicine bottle as I knelt down in front of Atla, who was on her knees, and spoke gently to her.

"What I have here is a vial of medicine made by a friend of mine. It is called Omega Elixir and it is capable of healing any sickness and all injuries. Taking this will rid you of your disease and restore your eyesight. You don't know me I am aware but I wish to help you. Please trust me and take this." I said as i held the potion out in front of Atla.

She was hesitant at first but after a few moments she reached for the vial which I gently placed in her hand and helped her as she guided it towards her mouth. The moment she swallowed the first drop, a golden light surrounded her body, causing Raphtalia and Belokaus to gasp in awe. As she finished the contents of the bottle she let out a relaxed sigh as the light around her faded. She then opened her eyes and as she blinked a few times, the light returned to her eyes, letting me know she could finally see. I then removed my mask so all 3 of them could see my face for the first time. Atla then stood up and tried walking towards me but she stumbled and fell. I quickly moved forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Take it easy, your legs are still weak from lack of use. Give it a day or so of moving around a bit to get strength back into them." I Said to her as I picked her up bridal style causing her to blush. I stayed kneeling down and turned my head towards Raphtalia.

"Hop on my back." I told her.

Belokaus looked at me with amusement as Raphtalia took a step back.

"B-but I-I..."

"You sick aren't you? you don't have to worry. I don't mind carrying you both." I said as I motioned for Raphtalia to get on.

As she approached me and wrapped her arms around my neck, I slipped my mask back on and slid Atla onto my back as well so that both of them were now on my back.

"You quite strong there Shield Hero." he said

I merely nodded at him before speaking.

"I'll most likely be doing more business here so keep me up to date." I said as I walked out the tent.

Once we were out of the tent I began talking to the two.

"So, do you two have names?" I asked

"Umm..R-Raphtalia."

"...I'm Atla."

'I still can't believe she's here.'

"Okay Raphtalia, Atla, first things first. We'll get an Inn room so I can start making some medicine for Raphtalia. Also, I should tell you both the main reason I...brought you both." I said brought with disgust in my tone.

I felt them physically shutter on my back before I began explaining.

"Do you 2 know of the legend of the Shield Hero?" I asked

"Yes...my parents used to tell me about him master." said Raphtalia

"I too have heard stories about him master." said Atla

I came to a stop and checked to see if anyone was around. Fortunately for me the only one close enough to me were on my back. I turned my shield back to the legendary shield and brought it out for the both of them to see.

"Then you should both know what this is." I stated as I showed them the shield in which the gasped in surprise.

"Master, your the Shield Hero?" question Raphtalia

I merely nodded in response to her question.

"Due to me being accused of a crime I never committed I have been scorned and ridiculed by the people of this nation. This is the reason I wear this armor design, to hid my face so no one knows who I am. Due to my place as the shield hero and the discrimination against me, I have been left to fight on my own. This is why I have done this. I wish for you two to train under me until you can receive proper training from some friends of mine once they arrive."

Both of them were silent for a while until I spoke again.

"Don't worry about that right now though, I won't actually start training you 2 until you are both at 100 percent. There may come times were it seems intense but once you get used to the routine you will feel much more comfortable. It's the same routine I started out with." I said

"I'll do my best...master." said Atla

"I-I will also master." replied Raphtalia

"Also, you don't have to call me master. Just call me Daymond." I said to them

"Okay Master Daymond." they both replied causing me to sigh.

**-Time skip in the next stanza-**

After all that was said and done I went to get them some new clothes and armor from the blacksmith. I made a promise with him that the next time I was there I would introduce him to the ones responsible for creating my armor. I also told them of the crime that I was accused of. They did not believe it then and they definitely don't believe it now. The days were quite difficult but they got better as time went by. Raphtalia and Atla both discovered their specialties in combat. Atla being a hand to hand combatant along with knowledge of how to use a katana which surprised me and after we had taken down a 2 headed dog, the same type of monster that killed Raphtalia's parents, Raphtalia grew more confident in herself. Her sword techniques were still beginner level but then again so were Atla's total combat experience but they were both steadily getting better. While we were doing some hunting in the fields, I took notice to how much they had both grown. Both of the now looked to be in their late to mid teens and had developed nicely. Atla was now able to run as fast as a fiolio and her strength was pretty good as well, just the other day she punched a bolder that was about my size into multiple pieces with a single full power punch. We also learned she had an affinity for earth and jamming magic. Raphtalia was now capable of taking on 2 royal guards at once in swordsmanship but she was much faster than any of them. She could also use some forms of light and dark magic.

"Those 2 have grown a lot in the last 2 weeks." I said to myself before I noticed a large porcupine-like monster lunging at me.

Needless to say, it didn't end well for it. after all the hunting and training we had done I had final got Tina's shield to level 2 and learned a new technique, which I am about to use here. I moved quickly deployed my blades from the shield and impaled the monster through the gut. I smirked as I focused my energy for my shields new skill.

"Voltage Blade!"

Streaks of electricity generated from the blades and blasted into the monster frying it from the inside out as it turned charcoal black. As I ended the attack the things feel into a pile of ash and charcoaled bits.

"Okay, that was overkill. Need to be careful how I use that." I said to myself.

"Master Daymond, will this be enough?" I heard Atla call to me.

I looked over toward the 2 of them to see Raphtalia holding 2 of the same creatures I just killed by their tails dead and Atla with one but something that looked akin to a large leopard on her back. what caught my attention however was that the leopard had opened its eyes. Atla apparently sensed this and threw it off her back before delivering one of the most devastating punches I've seen in a while to it's gut, causing its eyes to go white as blood came out of its nose, mouth, eyes and butt.

"Yikes!" I said in surprise While Atla stood over the fallen beast with her hands on her hips.

"This monster just won't stay dead." she said

"I think it's dead now Nee-san." said Raphtalia

'I better be careful with these 2.' I thought to myself as we made our way back to the city.

I decided it was time to head up to the dragon hour glass to see exactly how much time was left before our first wave battle, but before that, it was time to introduce my true wife to Raphtalia and Atla.

'Honey, are you ready?'

'Yes dear I am ready. Is there a reason it took soo long?'

'Unforeseen circumstances. I took care of most of it.'

That's good to hear. Also, Valze is being held in sector 7 for now.'

'Great, lets keep her there until she cools off.'

'Indeed, now where is it you wish to meet at?'

'You know where the dragon hour glass is?'

'Yes, I can get there in a few minutes.'

'Great, I'll see you soon my dear.'

'Yes, see you soon, my beloved.'

I ended the comms. and began talking to Raphtalia and Atla as we made our way to the hour glass.

"You 2 remember how I said we would meet some friends of mine right." I asked them to which the responded with a nod.

"I should have said this sooner but one of them is my main wife and she is here now." I said putting looks of shock on both of their faces.

"Your married?" they both questioned until Atla caught the other part of what I said.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean main wife?" she questioned.

I scratched my head as I thought of something to say. Can't tell them about OverSeer's yet.

"You see, in the world I come from it's common for people to have about 5 wives or husbands." I answered.

Raphtalia and Atla looked at me with shocked expression as I chuckled slightly. This probably wasn't a good time to tell them that. Before I could say another word I suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around me. I looked down to see Atla had wrapped herself around me.

"Is there a limit?" she asked as she let off a cat like purr which I felt since she was hugging me and it sent a shiver through my entire body. Raphtalia looked ready to discipline her but someone beat her to it.

"Emhm, I understand that you are his companions, but I believe that is a little bit to close." called an all to familiar voice to me.

We all turned around and there stood Mefmera in her spieler attire. She didn't look it but I could tell she was slightly annoyed. I peeled Atla off of me before walking up to her.

"Welcome to Melromarc honey." I said

"I wish I could say 'glad to be here' but I am already not very fond of this place." she said as she looked around the town and saw how some of the slaves were treated.

"Hun, are you sure you want to be out like this with your ears out like that?" I asked as I took her hand and rubbed her ear lightly causing her to blush.

"Dear, not here." she said as she moved my hand away causing me to chuckle.

It was at that moment that Atla and Raphtalia both noticed that Mefmera had the ears of a fox. How they didn't notice that first I don't know.

"She's soo pretty and she's a demi-human as well." said Raphtalia

Mefmera looked at Raphtalia and chuckled softly.

"Not quite Raphtalia. She can technically meet the requirements for a demi-human, except she is not from this world. It's a long story and I'll explain some of it once we have some time to ourselves." I stated as we continued towards our destination.

"By the way, I thought I said to meet at the hourglass. Why did you meet us here?" I asked Mera.

"I'm sorry, I really did not wish to wait. She said as we stopped in front of the building and she steppe in front of Raphtalia and Atla.

"I guess we should have a formal introduction now. My name is Mefmera Sanctum, I am the honored wife of Daymond Sanctum, ruler of Anterivias." she introduced herself.

Once she did I face palmed and Raphtalia and Atla's jaws dropped to the ground.

"Dear, why haven't you told them yet?" she asked

"I was going to explain everything after the first wave." I said as I turned to Atla and Raphtalia.

"Your a king? and where is Anterivias." questioned Atla

"No, not a king. I'm something much bigger then that." I said as I stood in front of them.

"I will tell you all everything once we get back to the Inn. Who I really am, my true power, why I seem to be holding back and the world of Anterivias, but first I have to make sure there is nothing wrong with the hour glass." I said as we moved inside the building.

"Wait, so are you the Shield Hero or not?" asked Atla

"Yes I am, in this dimension." I said as we ascended the stairs

"This...dimension?" questioned Raphtalia.

"Like I said earlier, I'll tell you everything once we reach the Inn." I said as we approached the top.

Some nuns and priestesses tried to stop us from entering but once they saw my shield they scowled and let us pass. As we stood in front of the hour glass I raised the shield up and a beam of light shot towards the hour glass and displayed a counter.

"Just a bit over a week left huh. Right on schedule." I said as I Turned around.

"Okay, lets head ba…" before I could finish, I caught sight of the last 2 people I wanted to see. Scratch that, 4 as I saw Itsuki and Ren behind them.

"Why are all these people up here? this area is reserved for only the heroes." spoke Malty

"That's because they are with me." I said as I stepped in front of my group.

"Who are you?" questioned Motoyasu

Atla wanted to ask a question but I held my hand signaling her to stay put for now.

"Really, you don't recognize my voice...Motoyasu?" I questioned him sarcastically.

Ren was the first to catch it as he stepped forth.

"Is that you...Daymond the Shield Hero?" he asked

The other heroes and their parties looked at Ren then at me.

"Wait, the rapist?" questioned a member of Motoyasu's party, which caused Mefmera to step in.

"For the record, my husband as anything but a rapist. He is a proud and noble man." she spoke in my defense.

Before anyone could say anything else I stepped forward and spoke.

"Those that believe that accusation are just as much idiots as those in that throne room who accused me of it." I said as I removed my mask.

"So it really is the rapist." said Motoyasu with a smug look on his face.

"And your still as pathetic as ever. I guess it's natural for bird brains to act as someone else's yes man." I said as I looked him right in the eye.

"Say what?" he questioned angrily.

"You have no right to talk to Sir Motoyasu like that criminal scum." said Malty

This caused me to chuckle.

"I beg to differ. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions and I respect them. Although in your case I don't even acknowledge them. It causes me to lose brain cells just talking to you idiots." I said

"You've got some nerve even showing your face here. Why don't you just do us a favor and just die alone in the next wave." said Malty

I smirked at that comment.

"Unfortunately for you, that's not happening. You see, including my wife here I have 3 very capable companions here right now. Each of them very efficient with a blade, the other is also good at hand to hand." I said with a smirk.

My companions all stepped up beside me.

"Let me introduce you all. These are my companions Raphtalia, Atla and my beautiful, lovely and caring wife Mefmera. Everyone, these are the other 3 heroes, their parties and the lying princess who falsely accused me of rape." I spoke

Mefmera stepped up to Malty, fire in her eyes while Malty just gave her a cocky smirk.

'Careful there princess. Say the wrong thing and she'll smack that smirk right of your face.' I thought as I already saw how this was about to go down.

"I loathe having to be nice to the people who have accused my husband of something I know he would never do, however I am aware of the situation in this world so for the time being we shall assist you." she said

This seemed to throw malty off a bit as she raised an eyebrow.

"Firstly aren't you a demi-human? and second why are you calling this rapist your husband?" she demanded.

I saw Mefmera's eye and hand twitch.

'That's strike one, keep going.'

"Well to answer your first question, yes it is true I am not fully human but I was born in a different world. I was merely sent here alongside my husband. Second I have been married to the man you are calling a rapist for quite a while now, and I mean that in years." she spoke as her eyes narrowed as she mentioned the word rapist.

Malty laughed at this before she responded.

"Mefmera, was it? I honestly feel sorry that you are in a party with that rapist. The same goes for all of you as well. You all should get away from him before he does the same to you. If you'd like, we have space for you on the Spear Heroes party. So, what do you say?" she asked as she held out her hand.

'...She's dead.'

Mefmera looked down at her hand then back up at Malty and then I saw something that had me concerned for everyone in the room. I saw her lavender/Aqua eyes flash red for a second, which usually meant she was about to changed into her Hades form. That concern was soon calmed slightly when this happened next.

'SWOOSH'

'SMACK'

And what a thunderous smack it was. Mefmera had slapped her with soo much force that it left a red swell on her left check. Everyone looked on at what happened in absolute shock but it wasn't over there. Mera reached over and gabbed a hand full of her hair pulled her directly to her face.

"I don't care who you think you are. If you ever disrespect my husband ever again, you are going to need your best medics to put your bones back together." she said coldy, ice in every word as she released her.

Needless to say, Malty was not happy in the least.

"You insolent little demi-human, know your place." she said as she prepared to slap her back, causing Mefmera to narrow her eyes with killing intent.

Now I could have just let Malty try to slap her and get her hand cut off by her knife but the last thing we needed was to be framed for attempted murder. So as she drew her hand back I stepped in and grabbed her wrist, hard.

"Don't even try it, because I have no problem striking a women who tries to strike my companions, let alone my wife." I said, my eyes cold as ice and shining in a platinum light.

"Let go of me you damn rapist." she shouted, causing everyone to stiffen.

I raised my shield up and prepared for a fight as I saw Motoyasu ready his spear. The situation was soon diffused by Raphtalia and Atla.

"We should leave this place Master Daymond before we end up doing something we could regret." said Raphtalia.

I sighed as I put away my shield. I didn't change it to Tina's shield so they still have no idea about it. I put back on my mask and led my group back down the stairs. I paid no attention to Itsuki or Ren, who were merely watching the whole thing. Once we exited the building, I turned to the group.

"Raphtalia, Atla, it is time I told you what exactly is going on. Follow me." I instructed them as we all headed for the gate.

"Master Daymond, where are we going? I thought we were going to an Inn." questioned Atla

"You'll see when we get there." I said as we made our way through the woods.

After nearly 30 minutes of walking, we arrived at our destination.

"What are we doing here at the lake?" questioned Raphtalia

"Wait a minute...why is the lake clear near the edges but so shadowy everywhere else? Even if it is deep it shouldn't be this dark should it?" questioned Atla

"Good eyes Atla. This is where our home is." said Mefmera

I then revealed a circuit device on my left arm and pushed the black screen 3 times. There was then a whirling noise before the surface of the water started vibrating. Seconds later, a massive black and platinum figure which took up 90 percent of the lake emerged from under its surface. Raphtalia and Atla looked on in wonder and awe as the ship opened an entrance way. Mefmera stepped up first and entered into the opening with me behind her. I turned back to Raphtalia and Atla and spoke to them.

"Girls, welcome to 'The Absolution.' One of my 3 personal starships and a part of my home world, Anterivias." I spoke as I ushered them onboard.

**And that's chapter 3. I actually typed this chapter up 5 times but it wouldn't save properly. Anyway, how do you guys like the early insertion of Atla? I read what happened to her in the manga and I was basically like 'nope, bring her back now you jack off's.' Also, I apologize for skipping most of Raphtalia's and Atla's development from their younger selves to teenage looks. I am trying to get the wave done before I have to take leave from the site for about a month so just bare with it. I am thinking of putting it in a sub chapter once I return. Other then that, Mefmera finally shows up. If you want to see what she looks like just type in Mefmera in the google search bar and bam. Don't worry folks, there is going to be quite a few confrontations between Mera and Malty so look forward to some Malty bashing because if there's one thing Mefmera hates, its what Malty is. A certified BIATCH. Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be ready but it is mostly going to Raphtalia and Atla meeting Pallanus, Lucianna and Tamamo. Daymond will also explain everything to them. Why he really brought them from the slave trader, why he's there and what he really is. What will Raphtalia and Atla do after hearing what he has to say? find out next time.**

**Until then, Daymond Sanctum, signing out."**


	4. Daymond explains

**Welp folks here's the next chapter. This one will feature the palace inside the 'Absolution' star ship. just to give you a general idea of how big this ship is, the lake it was hidden in is twice the size of the Melromarc capital city so you can imagine how huge this thing is, and yes there is a palace onboard the main 3 star ships which are 'The Absolution', 'The Ascension', and 'The Platinum Terra' is the largest ship, which is the size of the state of Texas. I will have them all do a tour of 'The Absolution' once the wave and the first battle with Motoyasu is over. This chapter is also formally introduce Pallanus (7 knights), Tamamo No Mae (Monster Girl Quest), Kamito Kazehaya and his familiars Restia and Est (Seirei no blade dance), and Assassin of Black (Fate/Apocrypha). Raphtalia and Atla will also receive some special training from Pallanus, Tamamo and Kamito. Kirika, another OverSeer may make an appearance here, still haven't decided and Daymond will also tell of some of his true powers. So yea, before the wave hits, Raphtalia and Atla are going to be strong enough to basically take down the entire Melromarc royal guard on their own. They still wont be able to go toe to toe against someone like Glass or Fitoria, at least until they complete their training, but I've got something special for the Glass battle. Lets just say that Daymonds true familiar is going to make an appearance.**

**"OverSeer's Secret, The True power revealed."**

"Umm, Master Daymond?" called Atla

I turned back towards her as she began to speak.

"I know you said that you didn't exactly have a normal life." she said as she stared in shock at what was in front of her along with Raphtalia.

"YOU DIDNT MENTION YOU LIVE IN A PALACE!" she shouted upon seeing the Japanese styled palace.

"Oh this, this is one of the secondary palace's. The main palace is on a ship much bigger then this." I replied

Raphtalia looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You have something bigger then this! What is this thing anyway?" questioned a confused Raphtalia.

"It's one of my main star ships, it's called 'The Absolution'. A star ship is a ship that can not only fly but it can fly higher then the sky you currently see." I explained

"What the! how is that even possible?" questioned an even more shocked Atla.

I chuckled at their reactions as we entered the palace...and were immediately greeted by the 1st brigade royal squadron and 1 of my 5 generals, the 4 star general, Pallanus. Pallanus was dressed in her awakened outfit from 7 knights and boy did she have a dignified and regal feel to her. Truly one worthy of the 4 star general title. Second in command of the entire fighting force. The 5 star general was currently out on 'The Malteese' star ship, my first general, the infamous Ainz Ooal Gown. I actually fought against him before and needless to say, he gave me as much of a fight as Nyx herself. I haven't had that much fun in years, even though our fight resulted in the collapse of 2 different dimensions, which I had to fix.

"Master Daymond has entered. Salute, Arms." Pallanus called as her and the knights went to a salute position.

"At ease." I called as I saluted back, causing them to go to parade rest. It was then that I noticed a new face among the knights. I walked over and recognized her as one of the villagers I saved back in the world of Akame Ga Kill. She was now a 2nd lieutenant and despite me standing in front of her, she kept her composure.

"I'm surprised to see you decided to join one of the royal guard Isera." I said

"Thank you Sir Daymond, it is an honor." she spoke, causing me to sigh.

"Isera, you don't have to push yourself you know. I am perfectly aware of everything you have been through." I said

"I am sure sir. You have done soo much for me and my friends and I can think of no better way to repay your kindness for taking us into your care." she answered with a smile.

I smiled at her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"You've really grown up Isera, I'm sure that everyone would be proud of what you are doing." I said as she nodded in approval.

"Thank you sir, for everything you have done for all of us." she said

"SANCTUM FOREVER." The knights all shouted at once which caused me to raise an eyebrow before I turned to Pallanus.

"The entire knight squadron saw something called Black Panther and came up with that." she answered without me having to ask.

"Haha, I see." I said with a chuckle

"Pallanus please accompany us to my chambers, also Shadow, you can move away from Raphtalia and Atla, they aren't going to hurt Mefmera." I said

At that, Raphtalia came face to face with a cloaked woman wearing some kind of bird mask over her face as she turned around. She wore black and some rather skin tight and revealing clothing. At her sides were multiple combat blades and a crossbow as well as some throwing knifes. Raphtalia almost fell backwards before preparing to draw her blade.

"Raphtalia wait! she's my guard." said Mefmera as she stopped Raphtalia from drawing her blade.

"Her names Shadow. She's basically my shadow. She hides in the darkness and protects me should something or someone attempt to endanger my well being." said Mefmera.

"I...didn't sense her presence at all." said Atla

"Nether did I." said Raphtalia as she eased out of her combat stance.

"She's mastered masking her presence and striking from the shadow's. She is also a former assassin." I said as my eyes suddenly darted to a dark corner behind me.

"Speaking of assassins..."

Just as I said that, a sort of purple combat knife found its way in front of my neck but before a kill shot could be delivered I quickly grabbed the hand on the knife and pulled the person that tried to kill me from behind in front of me and held them in mid air. It was a cute young girl with silver hair and emerald green eyes. She had a couple of scratches on her face and she was wearing some rather revealing clothes. Pallanus was the first to speak amongst us.

"So that's where she was hiding. I had a feeling she snuck in here earlier." she said

"Black, don't you ever get tired of this? I mean every time you see me it's the same thing." I asked as I held the girls knife in the air with her still hanging on to it.

She gave me a cute smile before answering.

"Sorry, we just needed to move around some." she said

I gave her a small glare before sighing, putting her down and rubbing her head.

"Good thing your cute." I said as she smiled as I rubbed her head.

"Now, where's your mother?" I asked

"Oh, she's using the casino in area 4." she answered

"Of course she is." I said to no one in particular.

"Master Daymond." called Atla

"Yes."

"She just tried to kill you and your treating it like it happens everyday." she said

"That's because it does whenever she's around. That child is no ordinary child. She is known as Jack the ripper, more commonly known as the Assassin of Black. She was an amalgamation of spirits of dead orphaned girls, but after a weird accident that was triggered from Sir Daymond infusing his powers into her being she became an actually living breathing human being however she still retains her abilities and her connection with her original master, who she calls mother, and due to Sir Daymonds power link she is basically his daughter now." explained Pallanus.

"DAUGHTER! HOW THE HECK DID THAT HAPPEN?" questioned Raphtalia.

"Really long story, I'll explain that one later." I said as I felt Black pull my cloak.

"I want a ride." she said

With that I shrugged and knelt down as she hopped on my back and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as she nestled close to me. It was at that moment I caught whiff of a familiar scent.

"You used Mefmera's shampoo again didn't you." I stated which earned me a chuckle from her.

"You always said it smelled really good." she replied.

'This kid wants nothing but attention and affection. Although, I understand exactly why.' I thought to myself.

"Shall we proceed to my quarters?" I asked as I turned back towards the group.

"Umm Master Daymond, is it safe to have her clinging to you like that? she did try to cut your head off a minute ago." questioned Raphtalia

As we proceeded to my room Raphtalia and Atla asked questions ranging from how something this big could actually fly and how there is an actual city on the ship, which Pallanus explained for me. We then came to a halt in front of two large platinum doors.

"Here we are ladies, welcome to one of my personal quarters." I said as I opened one of the doors.

Atla and Raphtalia looked in awe at everything in the room. It was bigger then the palace's throne room. The walls were platinum colored and the floor was a white marble coloration. There was a bed that looked fit for a king and queen, a large half circle couch in front of a near 72 inches flat screen. On the far left side of the wall was some kind of extremely advanced looking computer system and some unplugged gaming consoles. On the right side of the room, floating on different pedestals were my most prized weapons. Atla quickly ran inside in awe before running towards the pedestal that held Shadow's Innocence on it.

"This sword, I can feel sooo much energy radiating from it." she said as before looking at Platinum Dramic.

"But this one...it feels like its leagues above it." she said

"Good eyes and senses there Atla. Those are Platinum Dramic and Shadow's Innocence. My two most powerful swords." I said as I walked up beside her.

"I can feel a massive amount of magical and some unknown energy all around both of these blades." she said

I nodded as I turned back towards the group. As I was about to instruct them to sit down somewhere, I sensed something behind me. I turned around to see Atla reaching for Shadow's Innocence.

"ATLA!" I shouted

She looked at me but too little too late as she gripped the blade by its handle. The light from her eyes suddenly left her and her hair turned black as her clothing changed from white and green to red and black as her eye developed a malevolent look.

"Shit, Pallanus!" I called out

"On it sir." she called as she summoned her blade and stabbed it into the ground.

As she did that, Atla raised Shadow's Innocence over her head preparing for what seemed to be an attack. She was stopped as chains appeared out of nowhere and held her in place. Using speed that could be seen by human eyes, I moved past Atla behind her and pinned her down as I grabbed Platinum Dramic and prepared to remove Shadow's Innocence's influence.

"GigaFreeze!" I said as I slammed Platinum Dramic into Shadow's Innocence.

A bright light lite up the room as Shadow's Innocence lost its color. Atla's eyes and her attire changed back to normal as she looked up at me as I got off of her.

"Huh! umm, what just happened there?" she questioned

"You picked up something really dangerous and got put under it's control." I replied as I took the swords and put them back on there respective pedestals and the color returned to Shadow's Innocence.

"Wait, I remember touching the katana. Is that sword cursed or something?" she asked

"Kind of. I'll explain that later, its a really long story." I said

After that I instructed her and Raphtalia to sit on the couch. Mefmera sat with them and Pallanus chose to stand. Shadow had left the room and Black was playing with the switch in the corner of the room while eating some ramen.

"Okay now, is there someplace specific you want me to start?" I asked

"Just who exactly are you Master Daymond?" asked Raphtalia

"Ahh an easy one. I am Daymond Sanctum, the OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum." I replied

"OverSeer?" questioned the confused Raphtalia.

"Platinum Sanctum?" questioned Atla

"An OverSeer is an Alcalde of power chosen by the goddess known as 'Lady Infinity'. Sanctums are the powers that we specialize in and the dimensions we control. Mine is void, also known as Platinum." I said

"Umm, what's void?" asked Raphtalia

"It's basically everything, but at the same time nothing." said Black

This seemed to confuse Atla and Raphtalia even more so Mefmera took it from there.

"What she means is that Void is a everlasting existence. It cannot die but it cannot live. It is everywhere but at the same time nowhere. In short, those who can use void can have control over anything, depending on their natural given strength." she explained

"That's right and since my strength is void itself, I'm pretty sure you can guess what that means." I said as I looked at the two

They seemed to think about it for a moment before I look of realization crossed over Raphtalia's face.

"Master Daymond, is it possible...that you...can use every known form of magic?" asked a stunted Raphtalia

Atla's eyes widened as she looked over towards me to see a smirk on my face. I brought up my left hand and in order on my fingers, I conjured up fire, earth, water, light and dark magic.

"That's right. I can also do a lot more." I said as I dispelled the elements and picked up Platinum Dramic, surprising Atla but not so much for Raphtalia.

"Wait, I thought the shield hero couldn't use any other weapons besides the shield." said Atla

"And normally they cannot, however my powers allow me to bypass those restrictions and make use of all weapons. I also have impossible speed, strength, intelligence, clairvoyance, flight, the ability to teleport between dimensions, alter the cause and effects of reality or alter reality itself and open up dimensional rifts, and that's only a few of my powers. Also that GigaFreeze move I used on Atla. I can also use that to freeze the functions of an entire dimension. Basically, if not used properly I could stop time for that dimension." I said

"Wait, if you could do all this then why don't you just do that to stop the waves?" questioned Atla

"I can't use most of my powers outside the ships." I replied

"Huh! why not?" asked Raphtalia

"Because this worlds energy flow is highly unstable. If he uses his powers outside the ships then he runs the risk of destroying the foundations of this dimension, which would lead to all life here in this dimension being wiped out along with this plan of existence." answered Mefmera.

"So basically if he uses his powers outside, it runs the risk of everything dying." said Black

Atla and Raphtalia looked on in shock at what they heard.

"Hold on, what makes the ship so special? and you said ships so that must mean there are others right?" questioned Atla

"Sharp as a katana there Atla. You see, the ships are my own creation and thus were created using energy from my Sanctum so they can conceal my powers so they don't interfere with the flow of the outside world. and yes there are other ships. 20 in total." I said

"THERE ARE 20 OF THESE MASSIVE THINGS FLOATING AROUND HERE?" shouted Atla

"Not here, only 3. This is the middle sized one out of the 3. There is another ship currently flying in the stratosphere and heading for Siltvelt called 'The Scion'." I replied

"The Scion is more of a military classed ship. One of Sir Daymond's largest fighting forces is aboard that vessel." replied Pallanus

"So, where are the other 17 ships?" asked Raphtalia

"Most likely still connected with Anterivias." I replied

"What's Anterivias?" asked Atla

"It is our home planet located in the furthest reaches of the dimensional space. The only way to get there is to travel through the void sea created by Lady Infinity." answered Mefmera

"Yep, which in tur..." I stopped myself as I remembered something important.

'Crap, I forgot about those guys.'

"What's wrong dear?" asked Mefmera as she noticed me stop.

"I forgot about the queens agents, the shadows." I replied

Mefmera quickly stood up as she summoned for Shadow, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Should I send Shadow after them?" she asked

"No...actually yes, have her follow them and see where exactly they go and how they get around." I said

With a nod of her head Shadow disappeared from the room to carry out her assignment.

"What happened?" asked Atla

"Some agents from the queen. They saw the ship." I said

"Wait, isn't that bad?" asked Raphtalia

"No, the queen is actually one of the very few people from this world that I would even consider letting on board any of my ships." I replied

"Master Daymond, you have all this foreknowledge and power yet you remain humble. Now I have one last question about you. Well more specifically about the 3 of us." said Raphtalia as she referred to herself, Atla and me.

All eyes were now on Raphtalia, wondering what she was about to ask.

"Master Daymond, Why are you even trying to save this world? You owe our world nothing yet you still choose to assist in saving it. Why? and why did you save me and Atla." she asked

All eyes were now on me as I turned towards the window over by Black and looked into the direction of the castle.

"The reason I saved you both and the reason I am helping this world is simple. I maybe powerful, but by no means am I a degenerate scumbag like the 3 heroes church." I replied

"You even know of the 3 heroes church?" questioned Raphtalia

"Yes, I am also aware of what they are planning and I will deal with them personally when the time comes. Now Atla, I have a question for you." I said

"Me?"

"Yes, you see, due to unforeseen circumstances some of the current timeline events have been altered. In the timeline that I saw you did not end up with this slave trader although you did still have your illness. I am curious as to how you ended up with him but my question for you is...is Fohl still alive? I asked

Atla's eye's widened in shock before a sad smile crossed her face.

"Hehehe, you really are something else master...my brother is still alive. We were separated when a group of Melromarc soldiers invaded our home." she said

'Those thugs again! why am I not surprised.'

Atla looked down at the floor from the couch, obviously worried about her brother.

"Atla, were going to find your brother, I promise." I said

Atla looked up at me with a small smile.

"That's just like you to say Master Daymond." she replied

"Now I have a question for the both of you." I said, drawing their attention

"Now that you have heard what it is I have to say, what is your decision?" I asked

Raphtalia was about to speak but I stopped her.

"If you decide to leave then I shall respect your wishes and release you both. If you choose to stay I will protect you and ensure you receive proper training. It will be tough but your teachers will be the absolute best." I said

Raphtalia stood up and said proudly.

"I am your sword Master Daymond and I will go wherever you may go." she said

Atla stood up and with the same kind of determination said this.

"I too am your sword but I will also become your shield as well Master Daymond."

I smiled at this as I hugged both of them.

"Welcome to the family." I said

"Glad to be on board, so when do we start training?" asked an eager Atla.

"One of your instructors is standing right here. Pallanus, if you would."

"Yes Sir, your training will commence tomorrow morning once the sun rises. For now, I will introduce you to one of your instructors. It appears that Lady Tamamo has stepped out." she replied

"Lady Tamamo?" questioned Raphtalia

"She is one of the other wives." said Mefmera, causing Raphtalia's jaw to drop.

"Hold on, that thing about multiple wives is true?" questioned Atla

"Yes." replied Mefmera

'Then I still have a chance.' thought Atla

"Umm Atla, I can also read minds." I said causing Atla to make a startled cat noise.

Me, Mefmera, Black and Raphtalia chuckled at Atla's reaction when the doors opened to reveal a young man who looked to be about 16-18 and two rather small girls with him. The one to his left had long silver hair and the one to his right had long black hair.

"Colonel, glad to see you." I said as I saw him

"Thank you sir. I assume these two are the ones that we will be training?" he asked

Raphtalia and Atla looked at the newcomer with curiosity before Pallanus spoke.

"Atla, Raphtalia, alongside me and lady Tamamo, this is Colonel Kamito Kazehaya and his familiars Restia and Est. We will be supervising your training." said Pallanus.

I nodded in approval as I spoke.

"Kamito is one of the best magic swordsman I have seen in awhile and Tamamo is a specialist with Earth elements. Atla, once Tamamo returns you will be doing most of your elemental training with her." I said.

"Sir Daymond, I have a request." said Kamito

"What would that be?" I asked.

"I stated that Atla has some experience with katana's, so if possible, when she returns, would it not be best to have her learn from general Minamoto-San?" he asked

My face turned blue at the mention of the 3 star general. Minamoto-No-Raikou, one of the most proficient weaponist I have seen. I encountered her in the Fate world along with Black and Siegfried. It is true she is a great fighter but the reason I don't wont Atla or Raphtalia too close to her without me around is due to her strong motherly personality. I am kinda concerned that her strong motherly personality could interfere with their training. In fact, there was a situation awhile ago where most of the sky dragoons brigade was soo infatuated with her personality it caused a riot for her attention which I personally had to step in and quell.

"I prefer you to do the best you can, besides you know exactly how I feel about Raikou and her personality." I said

Kamito's face also turned blue as he seemed to remember the Sky Dragoon riot.

"Oh yea." he said

"We're still finding destroyed parts from that riot." said Restia

"And that happened 2 years ago." quoted Est

"Umm, I'm afraid to ask but what happened 2 years ago?" asked Atla

"Oh, a riot broke out in one of the fighting forces thanks to Raikou." I replied

"Yep, that was sure chaotic and fun as well." called a new voice

We looked towards the source to see a beautiful well endowed blonde hair fox woman with 9 flowing tails and a strong magical aura around her. She smiled at me as she folded her fan. A smile which I returned back.

"How was your trip Tama?" I asked

"Oh about the usual. Although, Alma Elma didn't make the job any easier." she said with slight annoyance.

I merely shrugged, fully aware of Alma's personality and how she only wants to enjoy her way of life.

"Okay Raphtalia, Atla, this is Tamamo-No-Mae, your 3rd instructor and 1 of my wives." I said

"Okay, how many wives do you have?" questioned Tamamo

"Okay there's Mefmera, Tamamo and Alma Elma." I replied

"Okay, so that's 3." she replied

"Yep, although a friend of mine has 9 wives." I stated

"NINE!" shouted Atla

"Yep, and Issei, another one of my strongest fighters has more then 12." I said

"TW-TWELVE!" shouted an absolutely stunned Raphtalia.

"After awhile you get used to it." I said as I looked outside to see it was night time.

"Okay you 2, you should both get some rest. Your training starts tomorrow." I said as I stood up.

"Pallanus, will you take Atla to their room? there's something I have to show Raphtalia." I said

**-Skip to medical building-**

"Master Daymond, why are we in a hospital building?" she asked

I turned to face her as we stopped in front of the 'priority' room.

"There's someone here you need to see." I said as the guards moved and I opened the door.

Raphtalia stepped in and her eyes widened in absolute shock at what she saw. On the bed, hooked up to multiple machines was a young blonde tanuki demi-human girl. she looked slightly malnourished but she seemed to be recovering fairly as she slept. Raphtalia couldn't believe her eyes. She thought for sure that she had died that day yet here she was. I walked beside her and looked at the young girl.

"If I had gotten here sooner then she wouldn't have had to go through with this." I said, causing her to look at me then back to her, tears falling.

"She's been here ever since I first got here. When I remembered what happened I sent Eden to rescue her and Lucianna has been taking great care of her since, also I received word that Keel has been rescued as well and is being transported here too for treatment." I said causing her ears to perk up.

"Their alive...their both alive." she said happily as tears rolled down her face.

I turned towards the door to leave but spoke to her first.

"I'll leave you to say what you have to. Get some rest when your done. You've had a long day, one full of surprises." I said as I walked out.

Raphtalia kneeled down and held her friends hand as she smiled.

"Your really alive...now we can truly make our wishes come true...the shield hero is everything you and I dreamed of." she said as she held her friends hand close to her head.

"Keel will join us again soon...well be back together...Rifana-chan."

I stood outside the room on the wall as I stood up, one thought went through my mind as I glared out the ships dome at Castle City.

_'As long as I am here, I will not allow innocents to be hurt and the corrupted shall face their just punishment. I will see to that personally.'_

**Chapter complete. I decided to keep Rifana alive because I liked the concept of her character plus, she is going to be involved in some huge development for both Atla and Raphtalia later on. No, Rifana will not be a fighter and neither will Keel but just be patient and watch how it turns out. the next chapter is going to be a time skip and go right into the wave and possibly the duel with the spear hero. The time skip will be over Raphtalia and Atla's training but in battle you will see exactly how much they have grown. So look forward to the next chapter people. Also as for where the other two star ships are, The Malteese is out by Faubley and The Zion is over by Siltvelt in order to help combat the waves. Also, Black, Issei and Vali will provide small assistance in the first wave as well. As for what happened when Atla tried to pick up Shadow's Innocence, it basically took control of her entire being and turned her into a killing machine with powers on the level of a demi-god, trust me, that won't be the last time you see that form either, believe that. Until the next chapter,**

**Daymond Sanctum, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Wave

**Another day, another chapter. This chapter will be a time skip and proceed directly to the wave. Get ready for the first battle.**

The week had come to an end and Raphtalia and Atla's training had progressed rather smoothly. They had been trained very well by Pallanus, Kamito and Tamamo. There wasn't much of a physical change but they definitely seemed more confident and stronger. Atla, throughout the week when not at the point of passing out from exhaustion, had tried several times to sneak into my room at night and actually managed to do so a few times until I finally had Vali stand guard for a bit. We were now in town, fully prepared for the wave and waiting for it to strike.

"This is it. You 4 ready?" I asked

"I am ready Master Daymond." answered Raphtalia.

She was now sporting an outfit similar to what would be classified as a female white knight curtesy of Teao. Her sword was now similar to the legendary blade Caliburn, only it was made from adamantium. Her hair was also tied into a pony tail to keep it from interfering with her fighting.

"I am prepared also Master Daymond." replied Atla.

Atla's outfit seemed to be for a swordswoman and martial artist mixed with a green and white color scheme. She choose to let her hair stay flowing, stating that it would give her grace during battle. She also wielded a deep crimson blade that Tina forged for her. It was modeled after Shadow's Innocence but not nearly as strong. She also had two bracers made out of adamantium on her knuckles.

"Yes dear, I am prepared." said Mefmera as she put her hand on her combat knife.

"I am prepared as well, Milord." said Pallanus as she materialized her sword.

"Are the ships all in position Pallanus?" I asked

"Yes, Issei is at Siltvelt and Vali is at Feublay." she replied

"Excellent."

I took one last look around before dawning my mask.

"Remember your training and fight to protect. No one is dying here today." I said

"HAI." They all answered as the count down hit one...then finally zero

"MISSION START!" I shouted as we were teleported.

We were sent to Lute village and were greeted with a red sky with swirls everywhere. the first thing we saw were undead monsters materializing and preparing to attack the civilians.

"EVERYONE GO, LEAVE NOT ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS STANDING." I shouted as I rushed forward. Mefmera behind me as I stopped a skeleton soldier from attacking a mother and her two children. Mefmera flashed behind it and quick as lighting, she cut it into 3 sections causing it to disappear.

Pallanus slid under a large zombie, jumped up as she came from under it and brought her blade up, cutting the thing right in half from the crotch right through its cranium. Three small ones came at her but all she did was grunt, considering them as nothing more then flies. She grabbed the first ones axe and her blade opened up and fired a beam right into the one that was in front of her, completely incinerating it. She then kicked the axe wielder in the torso, sneding it backwards before cutting it straight down the middle. The last one tried to slash her but she countered it by using her own blade, destroying the zombies sword before cutting right down the middle again.

"Childs play." she said before turning her attention to a large horde.

A group of wasp surrounded me and Mefmera but I had other plans.

"Do it." I said

"With pleasure, SERAPH GLYPH!"

Mefmera suddenly vanished and the wasp all dropped into pieces not even seconds later. She appeared behind me just as two large zombies appeared in front of me.

"Help Atla and Raphtalia evacuate the village. I'm about to have some fun." I said as I charged at the two centurions.

"Roger." she said as she ran towards the inner village before jumping into a building.

"Okay, lets play." I said as I deployed my blades.

The first one tried to swipe at me but I slid under it and sliced one of its legs, causing it to fall to a knee. As I was still sliding, I grabbed a piece of it cloth and used it to sling myself onto its back and jammed both my blades into its skull.

"Time for one of Ainz's moves. "DRAGON LIGHTINING!"

High voltage electricity was sent through the zombies body, completely frying it from the inside out. The other one tried to strike me from behind but I saw it coming and leaped off the charcoaled undead corpse before it could even graze me. I slung myself back and jumped right in its face as I slammed my blades and the cannon portion right in its mouth.

"Let's see what you brains look like." I said as I unloaded multiple energy bullets into its skull. Red blood and splattered everywhere along with some grey stuff that looked like mercury.

"Is that Mercury?" I said to myself as I saw the platinum like liquid.

I suddenly found myself surrounded by undead and wasp. I only smirked at this and then Pallanus came from the sky as she swatted a decapitated head off her blade.

"You want these guys?" I asked

"Yes, after all..."

She slammed her blade into the ground and some kind of magic symbol appeared beneath us.

"They already fell for my tactics without even knowing." she said as she took her sword and pointed it at the sky.

A blue beam of energy shot up and completely obliterated the horde along with some of the buildings around us.

"Try to be careful and minimize the damage to the village." I said

"Yes sir, it seems we have reached a temporary remission." said Pallanus as we took notice there were no more enemies in the area for the moment.

As we examined the area I saw Mefmera, Atla and Raphtalia approaching us.

"Master Daymond, we have successfully evacuated the village. Kamito and Tamamo are with them now." said Raphtalia

"Good work, now everyone, hold fast for a moment." I said as I put my shield to the sky.

"Is something wr…" Raphtalia's and Atla's ears twitched as they heard what sounded like arrows.

"Already on it, AIGIS ENGAGE, FULL COVERAGE." I commanded as a field of energy surrounded the entire village.

A moment later, a vast amount of flaming arrows filled the sky but the all bounced of the wall of energy and were harmlessly extinguished. Once the volley had let up I released the energy shield and looked around.

"Everyone good?" I asked as I saw the knights enter the village.

"They didn't care if there were still civilians here." stated Pallanus

At this, Raphtalia and Atla walked up towards the knights but I called out to them to make sure they didn't do something they would regret later on.

"Huh, the Shield Hero! Did you do that?" questioned the knight captain.

"It seems that you were not aware that Master Daymond was here." stated Raphtalia.

"What the hell were you thinking launching flaming arrows into a village that you didn't even bother to check if people were still occupying?" questioned an irate Atla.

The knight captain looked downright offended at having being questioned by a mere demi-human.

"Hey Shield Hero, they are with you correct? you'd do best to tech them some manners and learn to be thankful for our support." He called out to me.

I merely smiled as I looked behind him.

"And you would do well to actually learn that behind enemy lines, never let your guard down. Otherwise you will get eaten." I replied

The knights all looked confused until they looked behind them. A large centurion had managed to get behind them and was preparing to slaughter them all.

"All knights get in formation.." called the captain, only for the zombie to try to cleave him in half and for me to block it.

"Your welcome." I said as I pushed the undead back and knocked it off balance. Raphtalia then moved in quickly before slashing out both of its legs and finally cutting off its head.

"We'll buy you some time. Get into formation and do whatever it is you guys wanna do." I said as another horde materialized.

"OKAY LADIES, CUT LOOSE!" I said as I heated my blades

"Finally I can test my new skills." Atla said as she put away her katana and readied her fist.

"Atla-Nee, don't get too crazy. We still have to keep the destruction down to a minimum." said Raphtalia as she drew a pure white sword from her back sheath and was now duel wielding.

"You don't need to remind me, I'll be careful." said Atla as she leaped into the air.

Atla came crashing down with her fist right into a centurion, completely smashing in its chest before jumping off and into the middle of a horde.

"I call upon the spirits of the land. Grant me your strength."

Atla's fist and legs were cloaked in a green aura. She then proceeded to launch a barrage of punches and kicks at the enemies in her way. each time she hit on a green shockwave was emitted and it seemed to not only do more damage but also burn them.

"Come on, I can do this all day long." she said as punched a hole through an zombie's gut and kicked its head off.

Raphtalia was moving at high speeds and cutting down her enemies with not too much effort. The undead in front of her were dropping just as fast as the ones Atla was dealing with.

"Haku's Light."

Raphtalia was then cloaked in a gold aura as she readied herself.

"Let the undead fall before Master Daymond's sword. Hyper Sonic Strike!"

Raphtalia disappeared and after a few moments she reappeared behind her horde. She stuck her blade into the ground and from the horde a mass of blood erupted as they fell to the ground.

"Now one shall threaten that which we protect." she said as she whipped the sweat from her head and took a deep breath.

Mefmera and I were making quick work of the undead coming after us. As Pallanus cut through a centurion she caught sight of some of the knights coming in to help us.

"Sir Daymond, look at this!" she called out to me.

I turned to see some of the knights coming in to assist us. I smirked at this as I jammed my blades into another undead, super heated them and then sliced it clean in half.

"Appreciated, but we really don't need the assistance. This is a lot easier then I thought it would be." I said as I swatted a wasp out of the air and Mefmera sliced its head off.

"Indeed but this is getting a little tiresome and it seems Atla and Raphtalia are starting to slow down." said Mefmera

I looked over to see that they were still doing very well but they were beginning to lose the breath's.

"That's natural, this is their first big battle and they only had a weeks worth of training so its only natural they would begin to tire out without proper control." I said

Atla punched another Centurion back and then punched its head off and Raphtalia cut one in half as she landed behind me followed by Atla and Pallanus.

"These things are endless." said Atla

"Naturally they wont stop until the final conditions are met. It shouldn't be much longer now though." I said as I retracted my blades and shot multiple wasp out of the air.

"So we just need to keep going until those conditions are met right Master Daymond?" asked Raphtalia

"That won't be necessary. Mefmera, would you be soo kind as to use Light Fall now?" I asked my Wife

She smiled at me and crossed her arms.

"Within the light that burns bright as the sun even your bones shall not remain. Those who fight along side us shall be born anew."

As she began the chant, an orb of light surrounded us.

"I CAST LIGHT FALL."

An intense energy of blinding light suddenly spread throughout the entire area. Anything that was undead or monster was incinerated and the knights that stayed behind were healed. As the light from the attack faded, the knights looked in awe while Atla and Raphtalia looked at her with admiration.

"Whew, its been a long time since I've used that skill." said Mefmera

"Still affective though." I said as I saw the entire village had been cleared of all monsters.

"Master Daymond look." said Raphtalia

I looked up and noticed that the sky was beginning to change back to its normal coloration.

"Does this mean that we won?" questioned Atla

I looked around and saw there was very little damage done to the city but more importantly, there were no deaths. I then received a telepathic message from Issei and Vali, stating that they had successfully repealed the wave and no one was killed.

"Yes, a complete victory, for all of us." I said as I faced my team.

Pallanus smiled as she crossed her arms and her sword dematerialized, Atla and Raphtalia both smiled at me and Mefmera looked on approvingly. The knights that stayed behind to help us bowed in respect before proceeding to catch up with their commander. Just as they left, the villagers all approached us.

"Thank you soo much for all that you have done here today Shield Hero." said the mayor of the village.

He bowed and the entire village also bowed. I smiled under my mask before I spoke.

"It was merely me doing what I am supposed to do. I am just glad nobody was seriously hurt." I said

"Yes, we are forever in your debt. Thank you once again sir hero." he said as they all headed back to their village and a little girl looked at Raphtalia and Atla and waved. They saw this and smiled at the girl as they waved back.

"We really did win didn't we." said Raphtalia

"Yea, we did." I replied

"But now we have something else to worry about." I said as I saw the captain from before approaching us with a scowl on his face.

My entire party looked at him with contempt but following my lead we decided to let him speak. He informed us that the king has invited all of the heroes and their parties to attend the celebration festivities. At first we were reluctant but I figured that would only piss him off by declining to go and making him look like a fool so we all decided to attend and entertain his little farce.

"Infinity help us." I said

**Time skip to the palace**

The celebration was now in full swing at the palace. There were ladies playing violins, nobles conversing mostly about the efforts of the 3 favored heroes and how there seemed to be no civilian casualties through the wave. I sat at a window sill as I looked about. Mefmera had convinced me to leave my mask off. She had pulled up a chair and was now seated next to me. Pallanus was seated on the window sill next to mine and Raphtalia and Atla were getting food from the tables and some for Tamamo and Kamito before the king stood to speak to the people.

"Thanks to the efforts of our heroes, the battle was splendidly won. So tonight, we celebrate. Heroes, this feast is for you."

The room erupted into cheers as the other heroes raised their cups. Memera held my hand as I held hers and listened to the conversations around room.

"Weren't the heroes fantastic?"

"Well I held my own against a huge monster, and fought with honor as a royal knight." said the knight captain from before.

I scoffed at that comment and Mefmera chuckled before speaking.

"I overheard Atla and Tamamo earlier saying they would have his head on a pike."

"Ouch." I said as I thought of that.

"A just fate for scum such as him." said Pallanus

"Well, looks like we've got some support for us now." I said as I continued to listen.

Pallanus and Mefmera listened as well. We heard pieces of our exploits back at Lute village. Some were considering them to be false but there were also those that believed them to be true. Mefmera smiled at this and a small smile appeared on Pallanus lips.

"It seems we are making progress dear." said Mefmera

"Yes we are. You all fought bravely out there." I said

Mefmera smiled and nestled up to me. Pallanus also smiled and did a small bow. At that moment I noticed Raphtalia and Atla making their way back towards us with plates of food. I also noticed Malty pull Motoyasu to the side and whisper something to him. I glared slightly, knowing what was about to happen next until Raphtalia and Atla got c in front of us.

"And here are our two warrior princesses. How are you two enjoying yourselves?" I asked

"It's pretty good, but I cant help but wonder about this party you say you are having tomorrow." said Atla

"The food is pretty good as well, although not quite as good as Mefmera's." said Raphtalia, earning a nod of approval from Mefmera.

Raphtalia then held a fork full of cake in front of me. I looked over to see Pallanus drinking some tea and Mefmera was sitting in her same spot chuckling. I sighed at this and took a bite.

"Well?" asked Raphtalia

"...It's different from what I thought it would be, but Mefmera's cooking is still waaaaay above it." I said, causing her to blush as she elbowed me.

"I agree." said Atla

"Daymond!"

I turned around along with my whole group to see Motoyasu throw his glove in front of me. Mefmera gave him a sharp glare at this. I haven't seen her glare like that since she almost killed Myusca for trying to absorb my life force while I was recovering from using revelations.

"Time to fight." he said as Malty smiled behind him.

Raphtalia flinched, Atla looked at him as if he was a retard and the rest of us just glared at him.

"For what reason?" I questioned

"I heard that you made poor Raphtalia and Atla your slaves, and that they obey your every command."

I chose not to speak because I had a feeling he wasn't done yet.

"I also heard you coerced these other two ladies into joining you forcefully." he finished

"First watch you mouth and second my party members are none of your concern." I said noticed the king looking at us and that an entire group was now listening.

"Watch your tone." he demanded, but that only got Pallanus involved.

"You watch you tongue boy lest I remove it from that oraphis you call a mouth." she said

Knowing that Pallanus could cause serious damage if she is pushed too far I stopped her from going to far in and choose to answer Motoyasu.

"Atla and Raphtalia are technically slaves, and Mefmera and Pallanus are with me of their own volition. Do you have an issue with that?" I questioned

"Now you listen up, you can't just go doing something like owning slaves and think its right." he said

"Do you hear yourself right now? For whatever reason slavery is legal in this messed up world. Now take a good look at the both of them. I have not mistreated them in any way and as such they have helped me out greatly, especially during the wave. Also, Mefmera here is my wife remember." I said as she scooted closer to me.

"It's obvious Sir Motoyasu that the demi-human who claims to be his wife and from another world is an unfortunate victim of his, and so is the other girl." claimed Malty

"My name is Pallanus and I am a victim of no one." said Pallanus as she shot Malty a killing glare which caused her to take a step behind Motoyasu.

"Just fess up and admit that you forced all them to fight for you." said Motoyasu as he drew his spear.

"Why don't you just...never mind, you don't seem to have a brain of your own so telling you to think for yourself is a waste of energy." I said which caused him to snarl as I stood up he pointed his spear at my face.

"Let's do this, and when I win your gonna set all these women free." he said

"I already told you, Pallanus and Mefmera are not bound by anything. Besides, what's in it for me if I win?" I questioned

"That won't happen...but if it does then things will stay the same." he said causing Pallanus to sigh as she put a hand on her hip.

"You really are a grade A imbecile. You realize he has absolutely no reason to accept this farce." she stated

Before anyone else could say anything the king decided to get involved.

"Weather he has a reason or not is irrelevant. The Shield Hero has been using demi-human slaves to fight for him, and not just demi-human slaves but humans as well it seems. You have violated 1 of our most sacred customs and that is reprehensible." spoke the king

Malty smiled at this and the king smiled back before glaring at me.

"I order you, accept the challenge."

Pallanus was about to say something but I stopped her.

"I wasn't planning on refusing him in the first place." I said as I picked up his glove and threw it back at him.

"Challenge accepted." I spoke with hardened eyes

Atla and Raphtalia gasped before Raphtalia tried to defend me but as she spoke a knight put his hand around her mouth and another did the same to Atla. A knight tried to get Mefmera from behind but she was having none of that. The moment she felt his presence behind her, she launched a double elbow into his gut, jumped up and kicked him right in the head, knocking his helmet off and knocking him right into the wall, unconscious. The knights were trying to restrain Atla and Raphtalia to suffered shots to the gut but Atla punched he captor right in the face and I'm pretty sure she broke his nose and some teeth judging by the blood and teeth that went flying. Raphtalia hit her captor across the helmet with the hilt of her blade and the force of the blow caved in his helmet and effectively knocked him out as well.

"Draw-Swords." Ordered a commanding officer as the knights drew their blades. Pallanus quickly materialized hers and the others readied their blades.

"That's enough, Force Repulsion!"

A shockwave blasted from my shield and pushed the knights all away from us causing the king to snarl in annoyance as I stepped forward.

"I've already accepted the challenge, but if your knights try that again then there will most likely be blood spilled. That first blow from my wife was a warning from her but you wont receive a warning from us again." I said before turning back to Motoyasu.

"The Shield Hero really is a criminal."

"Forcing those women to fight for him, what scum."

I was really getting annoyed by all the hypocrisy going around so I decided to silence them.

"If you all think you can kill monsters with a normal shield then be my guest to try it." I said as I held up the legendary shield.

At this the entire room went silent.

"Thought so, now on to you." I said as I looked at Motoyasu and Malty, who still had a smirk on her face.

"Like I was saying, I accept your challenge. Just name the time and place." I said

"Here at the arena, 1 hour from now." he spoke with a smile.

"Got it." I said as I put on my mask.

"And once I kick your ass all these women forced to join you will be set free." he said with a smile

The king also smiled at his confidence.

"Master Daymond, is this wise?" asked Raphtalia

"You all know what I'm capable of. You can rest assured that I will give this numbskull a grade S beating." I said causing most of the room to laugh

"He really thinks he can beat the spear hero, how foolish." laughed Malty

Mefmera glared at her as she just smiled back at her. Mefmera then walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

'make it a SSS beating but please don't kill him.' she whispered

I nodded at this as I looked at all the hypocrites in the room.

'You have ridiculed me, dishonored me, framed me and falsified my name. The Spear Hero will soon receive his comeuppance for what he has done. I will allow him to win this battle but only after he has been given just due and nothing more or less. I will let you all have faith in your so called chosen hero until the time comes, and once it does, the 3 heroes church shall burn in the Sanctums platinum flames and so shall the proxy king and the whore of Babylon.'

**That's a wrap for this chapter. The first battle between the Spear and the Shield will take place in the next chapter. For those wondering about Issei, Vali, Ainz, Lucianna and Valze, yes they will make appearances pretty soon. Rifana will also be appearing soon as well again. The move Daymond used to repel the knights is a move he learned from a new shield he acquired which will be shown in the next chapter. It is basically a shield version of Victors Buso Renkin Of Great Axe, although it can't be used in succession. **

**Until next chapter. Daymond Sanctum, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6, duel

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the massacre of Motoyasu's entourage. Motoyasu will win the duel but not before going through Hell, curtesy of the alpha OverSeer.**

I stood inside a dark passage that led to the arena. As I waited I heard the crowd on the other side as I heard Motoyasu's name from the announcer. It was time to teach this kid a lesson. I quickly took a moment and accessed some of my OverSeer power. I didn't even get to one percent before I noticed the space around the area was starting to distort. I toned it down so that the aura was barely noticable and the efffects seemed to stop as well.

'So I can access a tiny portion of my power before it starts messing with the world.' I thought to myself as my eyes stopped shining and the aura faded.

'This will be more then enough. Even with only that portion of my strength I am just below the level of Great Red.'

I Sighed as I checked my gear and my skill tree.

"Blades, Blaster, Claw, Shield all green." I said to myself

The door in front of me then opened and light from the torches flooded in. I smirked underneath my mask and walked into the arena. No one here besides my companions had seen my armor yet since every time anyone else saw me I was completely hidden by my mask and cloak. The same as now but once the battle had kicked up a bit then I shall reveal it all to them. All these hypocrites are about to be in for a shocking revelation once I am finished here.

'I'll go easy on him for the first portion but once that princess makes her presence known then the gloves are off.'

As I entered the arena I wasn't met with much applause, mostly boos except from my companions.

"You've got this Master Daymond." called Atla

"Show them what the true Shield Hero is capable of Master Daymond." Raphtalia

"Sir Daymond, punish this man for his blatant disrespect." Pallanus

"Good luck, dear." Mefmera

I took notice that guards were all around them so I decided to poke the nest a little bit.

"I'm surprised that your knights are actually willing to even get close to my party after what happened to them not even an hour ago." I said as I looked back at the king who only snarled.

"They won't be with you for much longer once I win this and free them." said Motoyasu

"You really are a legit idiot. Think for a second will you. Look what they did to the kings best guards. You honestly think their all just a few defenseless women that I somehow coerced? Because if you really think that then someone needs to provide you with a brain." I said

Motoyasu snarled at me before I heard the bitch herself speak.

"Don't listen to that criminal Sir Motoyasu, that criminal scum is just trying to throw you off to have a better chance." said Malty, who for some reason was in the arena field.

"No, I'm actually trying to save his life and what the hell are you even doing down here? the slut seats are over there." I said as I pointed to a door that led to a stable of horses.

This caused Malty to grit her teeth before she composed herself.

"The king has allowed me to be down here for support purposes." she replied

I merely glared at her underneath my mask before sighing and responding.

"Right and I'm Tyrexon the dragon that rules Supremacy, Judgment and Domination. Just know this, if you try anything funny at all then I'm gonna flatten you like roadkill." I said

Malty looked slightly taken aback by this but Motoyasu stepped in.

"Don't you talk to her like that you masked freak. What's with that mask anyway?" he questioned

I adjusted it slightly as I looked at him and saw his stats.

'Not bad, he's 8 levels higher then me but that's not gonna do him any good.'

"You'll see once we start the duel. It's actually part of my armor set." I replied

At this I heard the mage in Motoyasu's party speak.

"Now that I think of it, he's always wearing that cloak and mask as if he's hiding something. He's shield is also hidden. How do we even know if that's actually the Shield Hero?" she questioned

'Time to troll.'

"I'm still the Shield Hero." I said before changing my voice to hakumen again.

"Or am I?" I said causing the entire stadium to gasp in shock aside from my party.

"Wait what the hell!" said a confused Motoyasu

"What the! Who's voice was that?" demanded Malty

In the stands I saw Itsuki and Ren with somewhat shocked and surprised looks on their faces.

"Wait that mask can change his voice?" questioned Itsuki.

"That's new." replied Ren

"Shield, what trickery are..." before he could finish I removed my mask so they could see my face.

"Huh! it's still him, but how did he change his voice like that?" questioned the mage.

"Glad you asked. It's the mask. It has a lot of special perks such as hiding my presence, allowing me to see heat signatures, voice changing, an air purifier and much more." I said

"What the hell! Where did you get something like that?" questioned Motoyasu

I laughed before responding.

"I had it made. Remember when I said that Mefmera was sent here from my world. Well, it turns out she wasn't the only one that was sent here." I said

This caused the king to raise his eyebrow but my next words struck fear into quite a bit of the crowd.

"The person who designed this mask also found a way around the legendary weapons failsafe that prevents their users from using other weapons. I'm pretty sure you all know what that means right." I said with a smirk

The king gasped as the color drained from his face, Motoyasu looked slightly panicked Ren and Itsuki were stunned at what they had just heard, most of the spectators were confused and Malty looked like she had just seen a ghost. Pallanus saw the confusion of the masses and decided to speak.

"It means that the Shield Hero now has access to almost any weapon he desires." she spoke.

Chaos erupted right after she said that. The knights were all looking around trying to see how such a thing was possible.

"The Shield Hero can use any weapon now?"

"That can't be, there's no way."

"That criminal can actually use weapons now?"

At this, Malty regained her composure and spoke with confidence.

"I COMMAND YOU ALL NOT TO LISTEN TO HIM." she shouted

I merely smiled at this as I had a generally good idea of what she was about to say.

"That lying devil has no such method, he is only trying to frighten Sir Motoyasu into backing out of the duel." she stated and Pallanus merely sighed in annoyance.

"This witch is just making the Spear Heroes grave even deeper." Pallanus said softly

"I see, it's all just Daymond's ploy. Well I won't fall for it." said Motoyasu causing me to sigh.

'What an idiot.'

"That is just like what is to be expected of criminal scum." called the king as he signaled for the announcer to begin.

'Did he just forget about the mask that quickly?'

"The duel between the Spear Hero and the Shield Hero will soon begin. Victory can be obtained by submission, pin or the other hero is rendered unconscious." called the announcer.

"Victory is as good as mine Daymond. You don't have a prayer of winning." said Motoyasu as he readied his spear.

"I'm through talking with you. You seem to get dumber each time we speak so I'll let my weapons say the rest." I said as I switched my legendary shield out for Tina's shield but still hid it underneath my cloak.

This caught Motoyasu by slight surprise as he appeared to not be able to comprehend what I had said.

"Hold on, you said weapons! What the hell are you hiding under that cloak?" he questioned

"You'll see once we begin, but trust me, it is going to hurt...a lot." I said with a smirk as I put my mask back on.

I looked up at my companions and they all smiled at me while Motoyasu looked over at his and they all offered words of praise and support. I then looked up at the king to see him with a smile for some reason or another as I noticed one of his subordinates going over to talk with the pope. I chose not to pay it any mind and looked back at Motoyasu as i got myself in a relaxed battle stance.

"You may begin...now." declared the king.

Motoyasu started by lunging at me, which all I did was side stepped and planted my palm into his side rib sending him to the side slightly knocking him off balance. I looked on at him in disappointment as he tried consecutive strikes yet I barely moved from my spot and blocked all of his strikes before we ending in a deadlock. He was smirking at this but i showed none of his amusment as i looked on with a dead expression.

"You heard of the folk tale of the shield and the spear right?" he asked

"Yeah, and I hope you are aware that the spear lost there." I said as I pushed him away from me.

He grunted in frustration as he prepared a skill.

"Chaos Spear!"

A chain of energy spears came at me and I blocked and avoided most of them but one caught me on the shoulder but to his surprise it bounced of after making a 'klang' sound.

"What the!" he said before I charged at him

He tried to thrust his spear at me but once again I slightly stepped to the right, grabbed him by the back of the neck and launched a knee right into his rib cage.

"Hmhmhm, is he trying to use hand to hand, that will never...huh?" Malty started but stopped as she saw Motoyasu back off.

"Owww, what the hell is this?" he gasped as he saw the area I had just struck was now covered in a black aura.

"What the hell's that?" stated a confused Itsuki

Malty stared at it for a second before she seemed to figure out what it was.

"This aura! is that curse energy?" she demanded as she looked over at me.

I smirked under my mask before I cancelled it out, causing Motoyasu to stop holding his ribs in pain.

"Yes it was. A new skill I discovered while I was out training. It seems that I am able to manipulate curse energy to create various curses, such as the one you all just witnessed." I said

The whole stadium gasped at what I said as Motoyasu growled in anger.

"You might wanna surrender there man." I said

"Like hell. Come on Shield Hero, you gonna fight fair or what?" he said as he dashed at me and I jumped away from him and landed on the opposite side of the arena.

"That's ironic considering our classes but I digress. None here besides my companions and some others have seen the armor that is under this cloak correct?" I asked the people in the arena only to get murmurs of confusion.

"Great, very well then. Burn this into your eyes and take a good look." I said as I flung my cloak over to reveal the platinum designed armor and the new shield that Tina had designed for me.

Everyone was now looking at me. Some in awe and some with terror, others with mixed feelings.

"He looks like a true demon."

"I've never seen an armor anything like that before."

I smirked at the responses I was getting as I raised Tina's shield into the air.

"Thing of beauty isn't it. This entire armor set was made for me by the greatest blacksmith to ever exist, and the weapon you see here is destined to be this worlds ultimate weapon." I said proudly.

"Pfffft, have you gone insane? that's nothing but a shield." snarked Malty as the entire arena began to laugh, but that wont be the case much longer.

"Your partially right. It is a shield but it is also duel blades made out of adamantium." I said as my obsidian blades shot from the shield, silencing the crowd and bringing smirks across my companions faces.

"And an energy field shield and it can also do this..."

I pointed the shield at a nearby section of the arena and fired an energy bullet at it, leaving a large indent in the wall.

"That things a rifle too?" questioned Itsuki

I merely nodded at this and took in all the surprised faces before the king finally spoke.

"Shield Hero, what is the meaning of this? How are you able to use such a weapon and where did you acquire it?" he demanded

"First off, you didn't say please." I said with a smirk underneath my mask causing him to fume.

"Second, I already answered how I got this. It was made for me by the greatest blacksmith to ever exist." I said as I merely smiled at him.

"You think we're stupid! you expect us to believe that someone actually made something like this, for a criminal like you no less?" demanded Malty

Before I could respond, someone else decided to answer for me.

"That's right spoiled princess. Because I'm the one who made it." called a females voice.

"Who said that?" demanded Malty as everyone looked around the stadium.

I didn't need to look around since I already who and where she was. I merely stared over at the giant torch hanging over the entrance to the arena and right beside it I saw Tina, standing there in a prideful pose.

"Show yourself at once." demanded the king

"Geez so impatient and no observational skills to boot. I'm right in front of you your majesty."

The king gripped his armrest in annoyance thinking that Tina was making a fool out of him.

"Okay fine, look at the giant torch hanging over the entrance to the arena."

Aultcray looked up and saw Tina just standing there with a wide smirk on her face.

"How did she get up there? guards, get her down right this instant." he demanded

The knights made their way to the torch but Tina used her jacket like a zipline and jumped off before they could even get to her. Once she got to where she wanted she let one hand go and fell straight at me. I quickly put my arms up and caught her bridal style.

"Perfect catch. 'smooch'" she said as she kissed me on the cheek.

The crowd went into an uproar upon seeing this and Motoyasu was the first to speak out.

"Hey, who is that and why did she just kiss you?" he questioned

I sat Tina upright and she pointed at him and began explaining.

"Clean out you ears and listen well Spear Hero Motoyasu. I am Tina Vahnfallen. Alchemist, Blacksmith and architect extraordinaire. I am also the lovely blacksmith who is responsible for the armor and weapon that Daymond is wearing now." she said

"Wait what? but your just a teenager." he said causing her to kick dust at his face.

"Hey, I'm 20 and I've already graduated college thank you very much." she replied.

Motoyasu had a look of complete and utter shock on his face, as did Itsuki and Ren. Tina to them didn't seem that much older then them when she was actually close to Motoyasu's age. WAS. Tina no longer ages anymore thanks to the effects of Zarathustra. The crowd began whispering and then the king decided to speak.

"So that's it." he said

I gave him a questioning look underneath my mask.

'Something tells me he's about to say something that's gonna make me want to blast his head right off his shoulders.'

"Not only have you enslaved two demi-humans and forced the other two women to fight for you but you have also forced a young girl who had a bright future into making weapons and armor for you. You truly are the lowest of the..."

He never got to finish that sentence as his advisors and the knights that were around him to his left were completely blown away and there was a look of horror on his face along with a massive hole in the wall behind him. Reason being, I had fired a concussive blast right at his direction, barely missing him by not even inches.

"I am a very forgiving person and there isn't a lot that can be said to make me lose my temper. Let me warn you now. If you ever in your life say anything that would even suggest that I would mistreat those who have followed me willingly. I'll remove your head, hang it from the flag pole under this countries flag and feed your corpse to the sea dragons." I said with ice laced throughout every word.

The king and Malty were both flabbergasted and wanted to say something but Motoyasu beat them to it.

"Do you have no shame or honor?" he questioned angerly.

I merely sighed at him before telling Tina to go sit with Mefmera and the others. She gave me another peck on the cheek and went into the stands beside Mefmera and Raotalia.

"You speak as if you have any of them. Think about it. You challenged someone to duel thinking they had no means of attacking, but now that you know they do you call me honorless just because of that? You truly are the biggest hypocrite in the room." I said as I brought my attention back to him.

He growled in frustration as he got back in his stance.

"Doesn't matter, I'll still win for all those that you have forced to work for you." he said

I sighed in frustration before finally speaking again.

"I know your stupid so I'll say this so you can understand. Give up, this is your last warning, because once I decide to get serious your going to need the entire nation of Melromac, Siltvelt and Faubley armies to make sure you make it out of this alive." I said

My companions all heard this and knew that I was not kidding around.

"He's not joking is he?" questioned Atla

"I'm afraid not, once he gets like this he essentially becomes destruction incarnate." said Mefmera

"Indeed, the last place anyone wants to be is on the receiving end of his onslaught once he gets into this area." said Pallanus

Motoyasu merely snarled at this before raising his spear at me.

"Your crazy if you think for a single second that I would surrender to you." he replied

"Fine, negotiations have broken down." I said as I removed my mask and closed my eyes.

A small shockwave shot through the area and caused most of the people to lose their balance slightly. I then opened my eyes to reveal them shining slightly. The area around me started growing hotter because of the small portion of power I released. Motoyasu saw the shine in my eyes and visibly flinched but he got his composure back and readied himself.

"Prepare yourself." I said as the ground beneath me imploded a bit causing him to back away slightly.

"Flash step." said Pallanus as she watched on.

"What's Flash step?" asked Raphtalia

Before Pallanus could answer I launched myself at Motoyasu. All that anyone besides Pallanus and Mefmera were able to see was the ground below where I was standing implode completely before Motoyasu found himself slammed into and pinned into the wall. Raphtalia gasped in shock along with Atla and Tina.

"That was Flash step. He basically made himself one with the wind and ground around him and pushed it into a hyper sonic burst." said Mefmera

"Soo fast." said Atla

I then dragged Motoyasu across the wall and slammed him into the ground using the backside of my Shield. He got up quick and tried to thrust his spear at my right shoulder but I caught his spear with my clawed left gauntlet and pushed it to the side leaving him completely exposed as he came towards me. I brought the back side of my shield back up and bashed him with it right across the face, leaving two large cuts on his cheek. He staggered backwards but I was not gonna give him any reprieve as I ran towards him.

"TURBULANT THRUST!"

He tried to attack me with his spear which was covered in a veil of wind but to no avail as it passed right by my as I blocked it to the side with my shield. I then got right into his face and grabbed him by the collar of his armor. He had a look of shock and freight in his eyes while I just stared blankly at him.

"Your done." I said

At that moment I started raining punches and kicks on him while still holding him up with my left hand. When I made contact with his rib cage on one of the blows there was a hollow sound, indicating that something had broken but I continued throwing blows. The king could not believe what he was seeing as he squeezed his arm rest in anger. Malty snarled at this as she had her thumb nail in her teeth. The audience was in shock at the brutality I was showing and some even began ridiculing me.

"What does that criminal scum think he's doing to the spear hero?"

"Have you no respect for the sanctity of the duel?"

I ignored the words from them as I continued beating Motoyasu into nothing but dust but then I stopped for a moment and looked at the damage. He was bleeding from his mouth and some from his left eye. His armor was dented and battered. He appeared to have a bit of a hard time breathing which let me know I really did break his ribs. I then turned to look at his party, the other heroes and king.

"This is what you all wanted. You forced me into this duel so I am showing you exactly what happens when I am forced into something." I said as I held Motoyasu away from me slightly.

I then looked down at his left leg and right as I let him go I smashed the shield right into the joint of his knee completely shattering it.

"GYAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." He screamed in absolute pain at having his leg shattered.

Raphtalia and Atla closed their eyes tightly as they looked aware while Mefmera and Pallanus merely closed their eyes and shook their heads slightly. They knew this was coming but they still could not get used to the brutality that he displayed once Daymond was angered. Tina looked on with with slight concern. Daymond was certainly justified for this but she was concerned that he might go too extreme in this case.

"PLEASE STOP THIS, NO MORE."

I looked towards the source of the cry and saw the mage with the green hat in Motoyasu's party was over the rail as she glared at me, tears flowing down her face. I looked at her for a second before looking to Motoyasu. I sighed and let him fall completely. He then did something that surprised me slightly. He stood back up with his spear supporting him. He then took out a potion but i used flash stepp again and snatched it from him. I looked at the bottle and crushed it. Malty Snarled at this and looked like she was preparing something but I choose to ignore it. I then reached into my side pocket of my armor and pulled out a rainbow color vial. I took the cork off and looked at Motoyasu and pushed its contents into his mouth.

"LORD MOTOYASU NOOOOOOO." screamed the mage

"ACCURSED SHIELD, WHAT DO...you..." The kings words got lost as he saw what was happening.

Everyone looked on in shock at what was happening. Motoyasu was covered in a golden light for a few moments and as it died down he was fully and completely healed. He looked over him self and then back at me.

"What the, why?" he asked

"Because now I can actually do what I want to now." I said as I ejected my in armor set aside from my shield.

"The hell are you up to?" he said as he readied his spear.

I looked at him and then around the entire stadium before going back to him.

"I am doing exactly what I said I was going to do. Motoyasu, it is time to show you...that you can never truly be a hero as you are here." I said as my eyes began to shine again.

"I don't know what your planning but I wont lose here now that I'm back at full strength." he said as he got into his battle stance.

"You will see exactly what I am planning soon enough. Just understand this. Once I am finished with you, you will understand exactly just how much of a hypocrite you really are." I said

"Time for round 2, lets do this Shield Hero." he said as he dashed at me.

TO BE CONTINUED

**And done. Sorry it took longer then usual. Had a bit of writers block. I though of using a noble phantasm for this but I decided against it until the next part. This fight will be split into 2 or 3 parts depending on what I can come up with. Yes, Daymond will fight Motoyasu entire party as well so be expecting that. until next chapter, Daymond Sanctum signing out.**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**CHAPTER 6 PART 2: BREAK THE RULES, PREPARE FOR THE CONSEQUENCES.**

Motoyasu lunged himself at me as he tried multiple thrust with his spear. I blocked all of them with my shield as he continued to try to pierce the shield. At this point now in the battle, most of the crowd thought I had given the him the advantage.

"Why would the Shield Hero heal the Spear Hero?"

"It looks like they are fighting equally now. Could the Shield Hero be running out of power?"

"I bet that criminal scum was getting cocky because he cheated somehow to get the edge over the Spear Hero."

Pallanus clicked he teeth in disgust as she listened to the negativity being spread about me.

"Cheating! how much more closed off and single minded could anyone be?" she questioned to herself mostly.

"They are indeed close minded, however that is largely due to the fact that they have no idea of how dear likes to fight." said Mefmera

Atla watched the battle drag on and begin to notice that Motoyasu's movements were starting to falter.

"It looks like he's beginning to tire out." she said

"Yes and soon, Sir Daymond will begin his attack." said Pallanus

Motoyasu fired a Chaos Spear and managed to catch me on the shoulder, drawing some blood. I charged through the rest, dodged a thrust from his spear and caught him with a good slash, separating the back of his armor set from the rest of it and leaving a long shallow cut across his chest. He jumped back slightly and launched a turbulent thrust but I sidestepped it and fired 3 concussive blast into his gut, sending him skidding backwards before he stopped himsefl and lunged at me.

"COME ON SHIELD HERO, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT."

We both went for strikes at each other's face and using the blunts of our respective weapons, landed solid hits. Motoyasu's jaw dropped as his eyes bulged some from the hit. I merely cringed slightly from his.

The king watched on with a somewhat worried expression. To him the match seemed far too close to evenly matched. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder what the Shield Hero's motive for healing the Spear Hero was.

'That accused shield. What is he planning?' he thought.

Malty looked on with a mixture of trying to remain calm but at the same time, panicking slightly. She, like her father thought this match was too close for their own good. The rest of Motoyasu's party then started cheering him on as they saw the worried expressions on everyone's faces. Upon hearing this, the fight temporarily stopped. Motoyasu looked around to see the vast majority of the people cheering for him.

"You can do it Sir Motoyasu, put that animal down for good."

Shit, even Malty got into it. Immediately afterwards I heard more cheers.

"You've got this Daymond." Tina

"Sir Daymond, press on and grasp victory." Pallanus

"Master Daymond, we believe in you." Raphtalia and Atla

"Dear, you've got this. We are all with you to the end." Mefmera

I smiled at this as I sighed. I really have met some good people since becoming an OverSeer.

"You hear this Daymond."

I looked back towards Motoyasu as he spoke

"All these people are counting on me to win this duel to stop you and set those ladies free." he said as he got back into an off fighting stance.

I merely stared blankly at him before speaking.

"Motoyasu, do you know what a hypocrite is?" I questioned.

Motoyasu looked in confusion before I suddenly flashed in front of him. He was somewhat surprised but tried another turbulent thrust. I jumped up and avoided it and before I came back down I did a front flip in mid air and as I came back face to face with him I brought my shield forth and smashed him over the head with it, sending a loud 'KLANG' sound throughout the arena. Motoyasyu fell to a knee as he held his forehead to see blood dripping from it.

"LORD MOTOYASU!" screamed the green mage.

That look of anger was now back on the face of the king and an ugly yet oh so appropriate snarl was on the face of Malty.

"Your about to lose this battle Mototyasu." I said to him as I deployed my obsidian blades from my shield.

"Grrr, like hell." he said as he lunged at me.

He tried to thrust his spear at me but I caught the blade of it in between my blades and twisted and turned us around so we were now back to back but our weapons were still deadlocked. it was then that I noticed that my blades had managed to cut through a portion of his spear.

"Have you not realized yet that the difference between our powers is far too great? One would think that from the first beating I gave you, plus healing you on a whim. You need to learn when to give up." I said in a normal voice with our backs still towards each other.

I heard him grunt before he spoke again.

"I will never surrender to you. Not now, not ever." he said, causing me to sigh.

"I understand that children all grow up wanting to become like their favorite idolized heroes. I used to be one of them a very long, long time ago."

Motoyasu's eyes widened at this before I continued to speak.

"However, you are not in that scenario. You have chosen to let these hypocrites martyr you into their ideal hero, despite the fact that this entire country discriminates and enslaves demi-humans and demonized another person just because he supported the cause of the demi-human, and you just go along with everything they say thinking it will turn you into a hero of justice." I said as my aura reappeared.

"Someone like you believing that you can actually fight for what's right while listening to the people here...it is the height of hubris." I said, my voice rising slightly.

'SHATTER.'

The whole stadium gasped in absolute shock at what just happened. My blades had just completely destroyed the legendary spear. All that was left was the jewel. I wasn't finished though, far from it. I turned back around and rammed one of the blades into his right thigh.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Screamed Motoyasu as he rolled away from me to try and get some distance but I merely walked up towards him as he tried to regain some balance.

"That's right, you couldn't help but admire the beauty of all the praise you were getting from the people of this country in turn for making you into their hero." I said as I swung at Motoyasu.

He back away from it and the spear reformed in his hands.

"That's why, you never once thought to think about what was the right thing to do for yourself." I said as I went into a relentless assault against him, forcing Motoyasu back with each swing. By this time the entire stadium had gone quiet and was listening to what I was saying.

"IF THAT ISNT HYPOCRISY, THEN WHAT IS?" I said loudly enough for most of the stadium to hear me as I continued my assault.

"Your driven by this absurd notion that everything that comes out of the king an d his daughter's mouths is the right thing even if it means sacrificing the livelihood of others. Your just like those corrupt nobles, blind to your own arrogance." I said as jammed my blade through his other leg.

"Gyahhhak."

"NOOO!" shouted Malty

"ACCUSED SHIELDDDD." shouted the King

"His going way too far with this." said Itsuki as he looked ready to stop this whole thing.

"Don't" said Ren, causing most of his party along with Itsuki's and Itsuki himself to look at him in disbelief.

"But if we don't stop this then..."

"Motoyasu has had many times to give up this match, and Daymond has given them all to him yet he refuses. Also, think about it. I don't completely agree with what Daymonds saying, but by logical reasoning, he is absolutely right about the hypocrisy going on around here." said Ren

"Now your agreeing with him?" questioned an infuriated Itsuki

"Just sit down and watch." Ren finished

Ituski grunted in frustration before finally sitting back down.

"Master Daymond." said Raphtalia with a hand over her heart as Atla looked on as if she was in a trance.

"Sir Daymond is laying the sins of this kingdom bare, for all here to see." said Pallanus as she crossed her arms

"Daymond is really letting this entire place know how he feels about all of them." said Tina as she watched on.

Mefmera merely sat there and watched as I did my work.

"In the end Motoyasu your nothing but a fraud, and your hypocrisy can't save anyone. How could you when you never knew. You can never be a savior. You don't even know who it is that truly needs to be saved to begin with. You let these people martyr you into their embodiment of justice, but true justice can be CRUEL."

"I swung down the blades as I said that, once again shattering the legendary spear.

"duwo"

pieces of the destroyed spear cut open Motoyasu's head even more as he was launched back and crashed to the ground rolling in a heap before stopping on his back.

"It seems your ideals and what you thought you knew are beginning to crumble. Maybe there is hope for you after all, but if you can't accept the fact that these people are feeding you false justice, then let it drag you down and freeze you in the depths of Cocytus." I said as I looked at his fallen form.

"The Spear hero, did he lose?"

"The Shield Hero is a demon, to say such things about our country."

I merely ignored all the glares and criticism aimed at me until I heard what sounded like someone pulling themselves up. I opened my eyes to see Motoyasu had taken a healing potion and most of the major injuries had healed just enough for him to keep fighting. I glared at him as I was finally getting tired of this farce.

"I've said all that I had to say, now I'll tell you one more time." I said as I glared at him.

"Give up." Ice laced through my voice again

"No, I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU SAY. I WILL BRING YOU DOWN FOR THE CRIMES YOU HAVE COMMITTED AGAINST MYNE AND THE KING." He shouted

The crowd began to cheer until suddenly there was a flash of light around my body before energy started gathering towards me.

"What's going on now?" questioned Itsuki as he felt something was wrong.

Mefmera stood up quick before speaking to Pallanus.

"Engage barriers, level C." she ordered

Pallanus nodded and materialized her sword and stabbed it into the ground. Moments later, a barrier surrounded the entire audience as if to protect them from something.

"Damn you, what did you just do?" ordered the knight closest to Pallanus.

"Saving your lives. You also should stay low as possible." said Pallanus

Before he could respond, my voice was heard throughout the arena.

"This will end it."

I floated into the air and put one hand out in front of me and the flowing energy began to gather at my hand as I started the chant. the further I got through, the brighter the energy grew in my hand.

"Expanding sacred domain. Domain secured. Divine punishment enforcement limits...All approved."

I looked at Motoyasu as my eyes were shinning slightly brighter then before.

"Motoyasu, by the wrath of Shiva, your life ends here." I said

The entire stadium began to panic slightly and Motoyasu looked downright horrified at the mass of energy that was assembled in my left hand.

"PASHUP… What the!"

There it was, a strong wind magic hit me in the back and caused me to flinch and also knocked the energy out of my hand. I turned around and glared at Malty, who had a smirk on her face.

"YOU DUMBASS, if that touches the ground..."

I looked down to see the energy land right next to me before it happened. My eyes widened slightly as the energy expanded and exploded.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

I was caught in the release of energy right at ground zero. The barrier that Pallanus set up held to keep most of the blast out but it was blown apart. Motoyasu and Malty who were in the arena with me got caught in the blast as well but they were on the outer portion of it and didn't take too much damage. The attack was nowhere near full power. If that was done then the kingdom would be turned to dust. The attack was still powerful enough to lift some of the audience out of their seats, with a few having to grab something to keep from flying away.

"Such power." said Itsuki as he managed to pull himself back up.

"Ugh, damn, where did that come from?" questioned Ren

"MASTER DAYMOND." Called Raphtalia as she looked through the smoke.

Motoyasu pulled himself up, having suffered some burned and was once again bleeding from the head and looked into the thick cloud of smoke. Malty managed to pull herself up as well. She suffered a few cuts and a couple of bruises but she seemed fine other then that. The King picked himself back up as well and saw that Malty and Motoyasu were somewhat fine but did not see the Shield Hero anywhere.

"Sir Motoyasu, you got him. You beat that criminal scum." said Malty as she ran over to Motoyasu but was stopped by Pallanus.

"You actually think that's going to keep him down? you really are more naïve then I thought." she said stunning everyone in the arena.

"There's no way he could survive that, much less stand and fight." shouted the green mage in Motoyasu's party.

Pallanus merely shook her head and pointed back to were Daymond was. All eyes went towards the smoke and as a began to clear, a silhouette became visible.

"NO WAY!" shouted Motoyasu

"But how?" questioned Malty

The king froze in absolute shock

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS HE?" shouted Itsuki

"How, how could he survive that? Is he, immortal?" questioned the distraught green mage.

The smoke cleared to show me with a crazed on my face, blood dripping down my face, left arm and leg, my hair was a mess and most of top half of the under armor suit had been burned away. The shield however, had fixed itself thanks to the self repairing function.

"Unreal, he looks like he's not even phased." said Atla

"Yes, and now things are about to get very chaotic." said Mefmera

"Huh, what do you mean?" asked Raphtalia.

"Watch, this is about to become an all out war." she replied as she continued to the arena.

"He's, He's the devil. The devil of the shield." shouted the king.

"Hmph, now that you have gotten my attention, ITS TIME TO TEAR YOU BOTH TO PIECES." I shouted as the white part of my eyes turned black.

**UH-OH, THEIR IN TROUBLE. Part 2 is in the books. This one is probably the shortest chapter of the story but just to get the middle of the battle out of the way here. The next part will be essentially a berserk Daymond taking on Motoyasu's entire harem of sheep and the sheep leader himself. stay tuned for the epic conclusion of the fight. util the next update,**

**Daymond Sanctum, signing out **


	8. Chapter 7, Enter the demonic duo

**CHAPTER 7: ENTER VALZE AND LEVIA**

-Que Hiroyuki Sawano-Already Over "Suite"-

"Motoyasu, it seems your little Harlot partner cant seem to keep to herself." I said as I raised my arm into the air which caused my armor to shift and fly back towards me as it reattached itself to my body.

Upon seeing this, Motoyasu got into his fighting stance and prepared himself which Malty looked as if she was ready to fire another spell.

"Motoyasu, watch closely. I'm about to show you exactly why I can stop these waves..."

**"ALONE!"**

I opened my eyes to reveal the Sicilia had turned black while my pupils were still platinum. A pair of curved black horns sprouted from the top of my head and my hair grew slightly longer and I grew a bit taller. Several platinum crystals formed around me and floated around me and a menacing black and platinum aura now surrounded me as the temperature in the arena took a nose dive. Motoyasu looked on in horror at what I had just turned into but Malty spoke to the crowd as the change was beginning to complete.

"Do you all see this? It is the true form of the devil of the shield." she shouted

I opened my eyes and glared straight at both of them before revealing my now pointed teeth in a wicked smirk. The Pope actually stood up and gazed down at me and the king shot up and looked down at the entire scene with anger.

"So, you finally show your true colors devil of the shield." he said as he slammed his fist against the railing.

"Hehehe, devil of the shield huh? I guess it is appropriate for this form." I spoke

My voice truly sounded demonic to all those around. Even Atla and Raphtalia shivered when I spoke.

"What's going on! What is that?" questioned Atla.

"That is Devils Transcending." spoke Mefmera

"Devils...Transcending?" asked Raphtalia

"It is one of Sir Daymond's hidden powers. He has quite a few transformations but I wonder why..." Pallanus said as she looked around

She took notice of all the horrified and scared expressions of the many citizens around them. Even some of the knights had backed off in fear while some had the hands on the hilts of their weapons. Pallanus then nodded in realization.

"I see." she said as she turned back towards the arena.

"Huh, what's up Pallanus?" asked Tina

"Fear." spoke Mefmera

The group turned to look at her before she spoke again.

"He's using that for to instill fear into the hearts of all those around us. If the fear is great enough then they will most likely stir away from him, however that can also be a double edged sword." she said

"How so?" asked Atla

"This could cause more unrest within a religious sanction such as this and cause the entire kingdom to rise up against him. Although it doesn't matter if they did." said Mefmera.

"What do you mean by it doesn't matter? that would mean the entire kingdom of Melromarc would be against us." spoke Raphtalia

"Raphtalia, you have seen how well trained the forces are on the Absolution are and how big the forces are on that one ship correct?" questioned Pallanus, earning a nod from the tanuki demi human.

"What if I told you that is not even 1/6 of the fighting force that is actually here now?"

Raphtalia and Atla gasped in shock at what Pallanus had just said.

"Wait, so your saying that there are many more soldiers on the other 2 ships?" questioned Atla

"Yes, many more especially on the Scion since that is mostly a military classed ship." spoke Pallanus.

Before anymore questions could be asked there was a loud boom followed by the sound of cracking earth. Everyone looked down to see that I had completed my transformation, along with another surprise.

**-ALL CURSED SERIES UNLOCKED-**

**-ALL SHIELD SERIES UNLOCKED-**

**-WARNING, LEGENDARY SHIELD POWER SANCTION HAS BECOME UNSTABLE-**

**-CURSED SERIES HAS EVOLVED TO MAX LEVEL, ALL CURSE SERIES SHIELDS AVAILABLE-**

**-POWER SANCTION HS BEEN RESTORED-**

Motoyasu, Itsuki and Ren looked in horror at all the notifications that just popped up on their status screens for my Status as I smirked again at the prey before me.

"Motoyasu, surely by now you realize that you have a snowballs chances on the sun at winning this battle correct?" I asked him as he gripped his spear and gritted his teeth.

"Therefore, I shall be generous." I said as I crossed my arms confusing him and Malty as I looked at the king.

"The conditions shall remain the same, however I shall only use the shield which Tina has created for me. Also, I would like to grant permission to anyone out there who wishes to assist Motoyasu in this battle to help him. If he fights me now as I am then he will not survive alone even with the handicap I have given him. Do you accept these terms king Aultcray, or should I call you king Lug'e?" I questioned.

The kings eyes widened in shock upon hearing that.

"H-how do you..."

"Naturally I did some extra research. I also know the little secret you are keeping about the summoning ritual." I said causing him to gasp in shock.

"What are you talking about? There is now secret to the summoning." spoke Malty

"Oh really, that's not what the head priestess was saying to that Kitsune I helped the other day." I spoke with malice in my voice.

The Pope looked down and then over towards a priestess but before he could say anything I stopped him.

"Don't bother trying to find her. She's mentally scared and messed up for life. Lets just say I showed her something far worse then death." I said causing the entire arena to gasp.

Before anyone could speak I spoke again.

"Do you accept the conditions or would you prefer to see the spear hero in a bloody heap at my feet?" I questioned again

The king merely nodded followed by Motoayasu who actually spoke up.

"As do I. We're gonna make you pay for what you've done." he said

I smirked again at this as I crossed my arms.

"Excellent, you have 2 minutes to gather you supporters." I spoke as I began the wait.

Motoyasu glared at me before turning towards Itsuki and Ren. Malty walked beside him and he turned towards her which she merely nodded. He returned the nod and a few seconds later, the mage with the green hat jumped down into the arena. A rather large man in knight gear jumped into the arena followed by a few other knights. Itsuki looked at Ren before jumping into the arena but Ren did not follow.

"Ren come on. This is our chance to put him in his place. No matter how strong he is he cant possibly take us all on." spoke Motoyasu

Ren merely glared at him before looking back at me. I stayed in my position with my eyes closed as I waited for the 2 minutes to expire. Ren sighed as he jumped into the arena. Shortly after, the other 2 female members in Motoyasu's party joined him which brought his total to 11 if you included himself. Suddenly my eyes shot open as I felt something. Pallanus also shot up as she looked to the sky. I looked towards were Pallanus was looking and I could feel the presence of two powerful beings approaching quickly.

"Daymond, this is..."Motoyasu stopped himself as he noticed my gritted teeth as I looked towards the sky. He and his assembled party looked up towards where I was looking and for a moment didn't see anything but a moment after that, two specks became visible in the night sky, approaching at high speeds.

"The hell is that?" he questioned as I merely glared at the two approaching figures.

"No, why are they here?" questioned Pallanus as she recognized the two figures.

Suddenly the two figures hit the grounds of the coliseum at high speeds, kicking up dust and creating a small crater. Everyone on the ground besides me turned away from the force as I continued to glare at the two.

'Great, she broke out the energy docks.' I thought to myself before a pair of demonic like wings shot through the smoke, clearing it away to reveal two exceedingly beautiful women. they both had an hourglass like figure and very well developed and were just 2-3 inches shorted then my as I was now. The first one had beautiful long black hair, a ruby red eye with the left being cover by a red eye patch and she had two red horns coming from the sides of her head. She was dressed in a really skin tight black outfit with black and dark gold armored boots that had sharp points on the sides and matching amored gloves with spikes as well. The other had long silver hair, violet/red eyes with her left also cover by a black eye patch, fair skin two curved horns on the top sides of her head and a tiara of sorts on her head. She also had the wings from a moment ago on her back and was wielding a large obsidian scythe. Her outfit could barely even be considered an outfit considering left almost nothing to the imagination as she stared and then smiled eviliy at me.

"Found you." she spoke as she lightly licked her lips.

A slight shiver went down my spine as I quickly regained my composure.

"Valze, and Levia (From Brown Dust). Wish I could say nice to see you but that would be a huge lie." I said as I glared at the silver-haired women(Valze).

Valze chuckled at this a she leaned forward slightly.

"Your not still upset about me stabbing you in the back and trying to take you power are you? Levia tried the same thing and you let her go." she said

"You attacked me and tried seducing me at the same time. That is one of my peeves. You also tried to clam my power for your husband. Which reminds me, if he tires that again I wont hesitate to run Shadow's Innocence through his throat." I said as I glared at Valze.

She chuckled before bringing her scythe forward.

"You might want to be careful with what you say. I know that you can only use a set amount of your powers in order to avoid a dimensional overlord." she said with a smirk.

"That's still enough to take you both down." I said

She merely smiled before speaking again.

"That maybe true but how about this." she said before Levia turned towards Motoyasu.

"What is she playing at?" questioned Mefmera

"Honorable Spear Hero, this demon has caused us great strife with his abuse of power. He has taken multiple worlds and crushed all who questioned him without batting an eye lash. He is truly a dictator and a tyrant." she spoke

'So that's your game huh.' I thought as I watched the whole scene.

"HEY, YOU LYING TRICK, GET OUT THE ARENA. NOBODIES GOING TO BELIEVE THAT BOSCH." shouted Tina

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Pallanus as she looked around.

The girls all looked around to hear the many whispers going on around the arena. Most leaning towards believing Levia story.

"Are they seriously believing this?" questioned a dumbfounded Atla.

"They can't actually believe all this coming from someone who looks like the literal wife of the devil can they?" questioned an equally dumbfounded Raphtalia.

"Please allow us to fight alongside you and release those girls from him." she finished

Motoyasu took in her story and glared at me.

"Your really believing the words of a women who looks like she could be the devils wife?" I questioned him, losing any hope for him if he answered the way I thought he would.

"You really are a monster, and not just your appearance. You will answer for everything you have done today." He said as he readied his spear and everyone else behind him got ready as well.

"You don't have a chance Devil of the shield." spoke Malty

"Force Repulsion."

A wave of force erupted form my shield and knocked everyone one backwards except Valze and Levia who merely braced themselves a bit and looked unfazed.

"Enough talk. It's time for the final curtain call." I said as I readied my shield and engaged the blades.

"And this time, it truly will be the final cut." I said as I stared down Valze and Levia.

"Yes, the show has now reached its climax." Valze said as she rubbed her scythe.

"Now let's see how it ends." Levia said as an orange/crimson aura surrounded her and she lunged at me with a crazed smile as she screamed...

"YOUR POWER WILL BE MINE DAYMOND SANCTUM."

**Chapter seven done. The next chapter will be the epic conclusion with a blood, sweat, tears, broken bones and a whole lot of destruction. **

**On another note, sorry I haven't posted in a while. been really busy trying to find some more ideas for my other stories. I've decided to turn one OverSeer into something more of an anti-hero for the Senran Kagura fanfic I'm doing, but it will be up to my partners if you see a legit OverSeer vs OverSeer fight. Not to mention I've been busy with work. I will post again when I can. **

**OverSeer Daymond Sanctum out.**


	9. Status report

This is not an update. Just letting you all know my status. I have a lot less free the now thanks to everything going on in the world but I'm looking to update both my MGQ and shield hero fanfic around April time frame and update weekly or every 2 weeks from there. As for the others...don't know. One of my partners is in the hospital and they don't know what's wrong so keep him in prayer.

I have also made a deviant account and posted a picture of possible characters that could appear in the shield hero fic as well as a general idea of what my char looks like (aside from the black hair).

Characters confirmed to appear in the shield hero fic that are in the picture are as follows.

Ainz(Overlord), Issei, Vali(HDXD), Mefmera(dungeon travelers 2), Pallanus(7knights), myself(code vein)

Unconfirmed characters

Vivian, Luna, Yufine(epic seven), scathach(Fate GO), Fu hua pheonix(Honkai Impact 3rd) Myself(Warframe)

The account is DeltaOutlaw927 for those who want to see the picture on deviant. OverSeer out.


	10. Chapter 8, duel-conclusion

**Im back party people. Now without further ado, here is the next chapter of ROTSH-Sanctumized.**

**The Duel-Conclusion.**

**'Que Fate Grand Order, Flauros theme'**

Levia slammed her clawed hand down on me, only to be blocked by my shield. The resulting impact sent a shock wave across the field as we smiled at each other.

"Going all out right from the start huh?" I questioned before jumping back and avoiding Valze's scythe.

"Of course we are. You may not be using your real power but that doesn't make you any less dangerous." said Levia as she dashed at me and swiped at me once again.

I ducked under it and swung at her, only to catch her after image before Valze caught me in the gut with the blunt end of her scythe, but before she could back off I grabbed her weapon, pulled her in and gave her a shield bash to the gut, sending her skidding backwards and holding her stomach.

"Zwite Fireball!"

I looked over to see Malty cast a fireball at me, which I swatted away with my shield like a beach ball. Rino, the mage with the green hat, tried an air shot, which I blocked and suddenly the jewel changed color to a lite green color.

"Hmm?" I thought for a second before seeing Ren charging in fast. I used my shield to intercept him and the moment his sword touched my shield, a vortex of wind shot from the shield, sending Ren skidding right into the Colosseum wall.

"What was that?" questioned a surprised Raphtalia.

""I think the shield just fired a wind spell." said Atla

"Hmm, close." replied Tina

"You mean it wasn't magic?" questioned a concerned Raphtalia.

"Yes and no. It was magic but not specifically an attack, it's part of the weapons defense system that I developed." said Tina

"I assume that it's an elemental defense counter system." stated Mefmera

"That's only part of it. Just keep watching and see if you can figure it out." said Tina

"Fire!" commanded Itsuki as arrows rained towards me.

"Aigis deploy." I called forth my barrier and the arrows fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Block this!"

I turned to see Motoyasu had charged up an attack.

"LIGHTIIIING...SPEEEEEAAAARRRR!"

Motoyasu launched the attack and I quickly put my shield up and blocked the attack, although it did push me back a bit and I noticed my gem had turned to an electric blue color and i felt what seemed to be like electricity surging through my shield before it settled and I saw a notification.

'Electricity Nullification acquired.'

I smirked at this before seeing the knights who joined the duel charge at me.

"Oh I'm soo scared...Force Repulsion!"

The shock wave sent the knights sailing right out of the ring and into the audience stands.

"4 down, who's next?" I asked

'Lighting shot acquired, Fire shot acquired.'

I looked at the notification, only to get slammed to the ground by Levia.

"GET...OFF." I shouted as I grabbed her by the throat and pointed my shield right at her mid section.

'Why do I get the feeling this is gonna have destructive results?' I thought to myself before releasing the attack.

"Lighting Shot!"

'ZZZZZZTTTTTT'

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

I had completely underestimated the power in this thing and the results were a massive explosion which swallowed up everyone in the fighting area.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed almost everyone who was caught in the blast.

"MASTER DAYMOND!" Shouted a concerned Raphtalia and Atla

Mefmera, Pallanus and Tina leaned over slightly with some concern on their faces after what they had just witnessed.

"MALTY!" Shouted the King fearfully.

"Didn't see that coming." I said as I pulled myself out of the wall I was thrown into.

"He's okay." said a joyful Tina

"Geez, is he made of stone or granite?" questioned Atla as she sat down and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Aside from myself, the only ones not laid out unconscious were Motoyasu, Valze, Ren and Malty (barely). I had a few more injuries to add to the previous wounds but I was still better then any of my opponents.

"Heh, I'm surprised you guys are still standing." I said as I dropped out of my transformed state.

"What the hell are you?" questioned Motoyasu on one knee.

I merely starred at him as I deployed the blades from my shield.

"There is no way a pathetic shielder could wield such power. You have to be using some kind of trick." protested Malty as she pointed at me.

"The shield only prevents me from fighting with other weapons. Shields with hidden blades are not uncommon at all. That and the shield does not hinder my natural fighting abilities, which you saw for yourself out in the field ." I replied

Malty snarled at me as Valze readied her scythe.

"Although...it seems that..." I said as I pointed my shield at them.

"Your about to lose to this 'pathetic shielder.'" I said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Valze said with an evil smile.

At that moment I sensed intense magic beginning to build. I looked over to where Levia was and saw she was gone.

'So that was their plan eh.'

Suddenly a monstrous hand shot from the ground and grabbed me.

"OKAY EVERYONE, TAKE HIM DOWN." shouted Levia

"Gladly." said Malty as she started a chant.

"HRRAAAAGH." Motoyasu prepared his attack

Ren's sword shined in a crimson light and Valze's scythe shined with a black and red flame aura. I looked down at my shield and smirked as I saw the gem turn white. Tina noticed this and smirked as well.

"Looks like it's activated." said Tina

"Huh! Whats activated?" asked Pallanus

"Just watch and be amazed." said Tina

As my group continued to watch the battle, my adversaries launched their most powerful attacks towards me.

"Al Dwite Fal drifta dragon fire!" Malty launched a giant fireball.

"Crimson Blade!" Ren launched a wave of energy.

"LIGHTINNING...SPEAAAARRRR!" Motoyasu launched his attack.

As the attacks sped towards me, my smirk grew into a full out grin as I heard a voice from my shield.

"Kaiser Shield activated."

"Nice, now as for this claw." I spoke as I slammed my clawed gauntlet and my shield blades into Levia's monster summoned claw and activated my skill.

"Voltage Blade!"

Electricity crackled and boomed as the claw holding me turned to a pile of smoldering ash.

'Damn that accursed shield. Still, there is no way for him to dodge or block all of these attacks.' thought Aultcray

I smirked, knowing exactly what they were all thinking as I raised my shield up. Something then happened that could have and probably did stop the blood circulation of everyone present. The attacks all stopped in mid air in front of me, becoming distorted mess before disappearing into small particles.

"WHAAAT?" Shouted a flabbergasted Aultcray

"What the hell?"questioned an absolutely stunned Motoyasu

"What the heck! What just happened?" asked a confused Ren

Malty was at a complete lose for for words as she tried to make sense of what had just transpired, even the pope stood up in shock as gasp and shocked speeches rang throughout the arena.

"What the...what was that? How did he do that?" questioned Raphtalia

Tina then stood up and spoke so everyone could hear her.

"Ladies & Gentlemen...and Malty. What you have just witnessed was one of my most prized creations, the Kaizer Shield." she spoke

Everyone besides myself, Mefmera and Pallanus gave her confused looks.

"The Kaizer Shield is an invisible elemental defense system that surrounds it's wielder. It breaks down all elemental attacks that target its wielder down to their lowest forms. Basically, it destroys all elemental attacks." she replied, earning surprised gasp from almost everyone in the arena, even Atla and Raphtalia.

"How the hell is that fair?" questioned an irate Motoyasu

"It isn't fair at all, but all's fair in love and war, and this is war." I replied

"However, there is a secret to breaking this defense system." said Tina

"And what would that be?" demanded Aultcray

"Oh come now. Do I look like I have loose lips? Do I look like a stool pigeon?" said Tina as if she was insulted.

"It wouldn't be a secret if she just blabbed about it to everyone around now would it." I replied

"Dark Descent!"

At that moment I remembered that Valze never did launch her attack. I looked up to see her coming down on me.

'This is a rare mistake.' I thought as I quickly brought my shield up.

With he scythe bathed in an intense dark aura, our weapons clashed and a massive shock wave bigger then my clash with Levia rocked the arena. Valze tried to force me down but I merely planted my feet, grabbed her scythe and drove her into the coliseum wall.

"Don't you know that it's rude to cut someone off in the middle of a conversation." I said to her

I caught Motoyasu charging at me from the corner of my eye. I jumped back from Valze and parried him with my blades before giving him a straight martial arts kick to the face and then sweeping his feet from under him, putting him on his back. On instinct, I swung me shield around and stopped a swing from Ren using my blades.

"Zwite fire arrows."

Malty launched a volley of fire arrows at me, only for them to evaporate before they could even touch me.

"You really don't listen do you spoiled princess? Kaizer Shield remember." I said as I launched Ren to the opposite side of the arena using Force Repulsion.

'The Devil of the Shield is holding off not just the three heroes but their companions as well. Not only that but he seems to be winning. Where did he acquire such power?' thought the pope.

Aultcray gripped his throne in frustration and wanted to find some way to stop the duel to disqualify me but could not find a creditable source.

"Don't get cocky." Levia said as she grabbed me from behind.

I merely smirked as I could have broken her hold when suddenly Valze grabbed me from the front.

"Levia, now." she called

I raised an eyebrow, confused as to what they were planning.

"Chain Prison!" said Levia

Suddenly jet black chains shot out the ground and wrapped around the 3 of us.

"What are you 2 planning?" I questioned

They both smiled evilly at me and my eyes went wide when I realized what they were about to do.

'Kamikaze!' I thought

"JUDGEMENT OF CHAOS!"

"Not today, AIR STRIKE SHIELD!" I shouted as green translucent shield appeared over us.

Not even a second later, a jet black ray of power slammed into the shield before smashing through it and down onto the 3 of us. The aftershock sent Motoyasu and his group flying into different sections of the arena walls. The spectators were almost thrown from their seats as Pallanus put up another barrier to protect the group. Aultcray and the pope were both protected by their subjects as they cast barriers as well but could still feel some of the force from the attack. The attack finally subsided to reveal a sight that drained the color from a vast majority of the faces there, especially Malty's. In what could only be described as a scene from Hell, I was standing up right, the armor almost completely wrecked but was repairing itself very slowly due to the amount of damage it had just absorbed, yet the shield barely had any scratches on it. Blood was flowing from my forehead and there were superficial burns on the exposed parts of some of my skin,however in my hands were the unconscious forms Levia and Valze, their equipment and most of their clothing completely destroyed.

"That's impossible." said a stunned Ren

"How the hell does he still have HP?" questioned an equally stunned Motoyasu

"He...He's a demon. There is no way he's human." said Malty who was down on her hands and knees, holding her ribs.

"Ha...Ha...believe it. I'm still standing." I said as I walked out of the scorched area and dropped Levia and Valze to the ground.

"I..I can't believe what I'm seeing." said Atla

"You'd best get use to this. He's basically a walking, living, breathing juggernaut." said Tina

"And that doesn't even come close to doing him justice." said Pallanus

Raphtalia merely looked on in awe as I proceeded towards my opponents.

"Well, this has been somewhat entertaining, but it's time to end this little charade." I said as I deployed my blades, causing Ren and Motoyasu to raise their weapons.

"Zweite Aqua Shot!"

The pink haired girl in Motoyasu's party fired water magic at me but like the rest of their elemental attacks, it was negated by my Kaizer Shield. I merely shook my head before putting my into the dirt.

"Destroy Force Down!"

There was an intense shock wave and the entire ground in the fighting area imploded, trapping all of them besides myself in in the mass of rubble. I withdrew the blades from the dirt but left them out as I made my way towards Motoyasu.

"Dammit, what the hell are you?" questioned a struggling Malty.

I stopped beside her and turned to face her.

"I am the one who controls your fate and destiny." I said as I knelled down in front of her and looked her right in the eyes.

"What a waste. Beautiful on the outside, yet hideous as an undead on the inside." I said

"Malty S. Melromarc. Your sins are innumerable and continue to rise. Vengeance shall soon come upon your soul." I spoke again.

She merely glared at me as she tried to remove herself from the rubble.

"It is not too late yet, however if you continue as you are now...your fate will soon be sealed." I finished as I started towards Motoyasu once more.

Motoyasu tried with all his remaining strength to stand up and free himself from the rubble but he was completely exhausted. I stopped and looked down at him with a pitiful expression. He then tried to attack me with spear but I merely blocked it and launched it from his grasp.

"Like I said before, your hypocrisy can't save anyone."

It was a that moment I saw the pink haired girl trying to cast another spell. I merely sighed when I saw it was a water spell and it was stopped once again.

"You all never learn. I think it's time you admit defeat...or do I have to start breaking bones again?" I said as I looked down at him.

"I'll...I'll never surrender...to you." he replied

I sighed once again as I raised my weapon to the air. I took this time to analyze the situation around me. Itsuki and his group were still out cold, Ren had pulled himself out of his muk but it was obvious he was in no condition to continue fighting and all the nobles from the king to the spectators had looks of hatred on their faces and in their eyes. I then looked over towards my group. Atla and Raphtalia looked at me as if pleading not to go too far, Tina looked somewhat conflicted as if she wasn't sure what she wanted me to do, and Pallanus and Mefmera looked at me as if they knew what I was thinking. With a final sigh I looked back down at Motoyasu. I stared at him for a bit before narrowing my eyes. His eyes widened in fear as he realized what was coming.

"No, you can't!" he said in a panic state.

I swung the blades down as he put his arms up in a futile attempt to try and block my blades...which impacted the ground right next to his head. I then leaned down close enough to whisper in his ear.

"You owe me one kid." I said as I fell forward to the ground. The entire arena went cold silent at what had just happened as I closed my eyes and cancelled out my aura. Motoyasu managed to pick himself up, using his spear as a crunch as the announcer came over towards us and saw that I looked to be out cold.

"The Shield Hero is unconscious." he announced to the shock of almost everyone present except Mefmera, Pallanus and Tina.

"What the! What happened?" questioned Atla

"Sir Daymond choose the path best for this countries survival." said Pallanus

"Huh! what do you mean by that?" asked Atla

"He's doing this for the sake of the queen and Melty." answered Tina

Before Raphtalia could ask her question, Motoyasu spoke just loud enough for the audience to hear him.

"The battle...is over."

The audience erupted into cheers as the results were announced. The king stood up with a satisfied smile on his face but the pope had a look of concern. If the shield hero was capable of doing this in a restricted environment without the help of his companions, what else was he capable of?

Just then, the guards around Mefmera and the others moved in towards them. Mefmera quickly got up from her seat and jumoed into the arena and stayed there for a bit as I opened my eyes.

"I knew you could win Sir Motoyasu." said Malty, who was healed quickly by the mages before latching herself to him.

"Umm...yea." he said full of uncertainty as he noticed me sit up but stay seated on the ground as I began stretching. Malty then made he way towards me with a big smirk on her face.

"Too bad shield hero, you must be soo upset about your loss. It really is a shame that you'll have to go back to fighting all by yourself." she started to laugh but I cut her off.

"You make it seem like that's an issue for me or are you really just that stupid." I said as I stood up which caused her to lose her smirk.

"After you set me up I went far and wide, taking down a massive amount of dangerous monsters, even a full grown Hydra. If you don't believe that then the proof is all around you." I said

Malty took a moment to examine the area as she was reminded of all the destruction that was mostly caused by me. It also reminded her that I had basically took down the other 3 heroes on my own, along with their companions.

"You know, it's not too late to change yourself and save you from whats to come. All I have to do is take that fragment out of you and give you some of my blood." I said

"Why the hell would I accept anything from the shield! and what are you talking about?" she said with an angry yet confused look on her face.

I walked closer to her and stopped in front of her.

"I have an ability that allows me to look into someones foundation, their soul and with their permission I can overwrite it and basically change their entire persona. I can basically turn you from the little selfish, self centered bitch, into someone who is dependable, loves their country, strong, caring towards allies, merciless to enemies and loved by her subjects." I said

Malty gave me a look like she didn't believe me at all.

"I see you have doubts." I said

"And why should I believe anything from you?" she demanded

"Have I lied yet?" I asked

Before she could reply I cut her off.

"Your false rape accusation doesn't count cause not only do I have 2 witnesses but there is also absolutely no evidence against me." I said

"What do you mean witnesses?" questioned Malty

"My wife and Pallanus. They saw the whole thing." I replied before pulling her closer to me causing her to snarl.

"Give it some thought first princess Malty S. Melromarc." I said before releasing her.

"How do you know who I am?" she questioned.

"You think I'm a fool? The only way you could have soo much pull with the king is if you were his daughter. It was soo obvious I'm surprised Motoyasu didn't figure it out after the trial...you know, scratch that, he's an idiot so I shouldn't be surprised. Speaking of that idiot, your dads talking with him now.

Malty turned to look to see Aultcray approaching Motoyasu and the other heroes with words of praise before turning back to me.

"Give it some thought. It could possibly be the best decision you ever make." I said

Malty looked at me for a moment before putting back on her innocent facade and running over to her father and the other heroes. I then felt someone hug me from behind. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Too much?" I asked

"...Yes, not overly, but still too much." said Mefmera

I closed my eyes as I let myself sink into her embrace.

"Thank you, for not going too far." she spoke

Before I could reply, the announcer from earlier spoke.

"The girls who were enslaved by the cowardly shield hero, have been given their freedom by the triumphant spear hero."

Pallanus shot him a glare upon hearing this.

"Talk about serious bias. Would a coward fight 3 on 1? Hell, it was 10 on 1 when you count the princess and her cronies." said Tina

"Doesn't this mean we would be separated from master Daymond?" questioned Raphtalia

Atla looked ready for a fight as she saw the knights approaching them.

"Stand down Atla, we must not make the situation anymore chaotic then it is. We still need this kingdom functioning." said Pallanus

Atla gave her a stiff look before obeying the command while Raphtalia started to panic slightly.

"Raphtalia, are you merely with Sir Daymond because you feel you must repay him or because you desire to?" questioned Pallanus

Raphtalia thought for a moment before responding.

"Both." she replied

Pallanus smiled slightly at this.

"Then you having a slave crest should not matter." said Pallanus as she turned to face the knights.

Raphtalia looked at Pallanus before nodding and proceeding to follow the knights into the arena followed by Atla.

"If you people try anything funny then I will beat you to an inch of your lives." said Atla as she followed the knights behind Raphtalia.

"Guards, seize that Demi-human clinging to the shield hero. I am certain she is a slave as well." ordered Malty

'This fool just doesn't...oh'

At that moment my thoughts were interrupted when the temperature took a drastic drop. I looked over at Mefmera to see a cold white mist around her as everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at her to see a deadly look in her eyes. Suddenly the mist rescinded and she took a small breathe to calm herself.

"Pardon me, I really do not like repeating myself but as I have stated before, I am no slave. I am from another world and I am Hero Daymond's faithful." she said

"Your just saying that because of the slave crest." said Motoyasu

Mefmera's left eye twitched.

"For the sake of Infinity I have already said..."

I stepped over behind her and hugged her, cutting off her little anger spat.

"Their not gonna listen, just let them see for themselves that there's no crest, but if they try ANYTHING funny..."

There was no need for me to finish my sentence as she merely nodded. I released my hug and watched as she made her way towards Motoyasu, the king, Malty and the mages. I stood there with my eyes peeled as I watched her take off her top and watched the mages develop confused looks while holding the potions.

"You majesty, she does not have a slave crest." replied the head mage.

The king, Malty and Motoyasu developed confused looks.

"But...that can't be." said Motoyasu

"I told you all before, Raphtalia and Atla are the only ones with slave crest, ahh there they are now," I said as I saw said 2 companions enter the arena.

The knights escorted the over and the kings expression went into one of complete shock once he had a good look at Atla.

'Looks like he noticed.' I thought

"Papa, whats wrong?" asked a concerned Malty

Aultcray was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nothing, you may begin." he said

Raphtalia and Atla looked towards me and I gave them a nod. They turned back towards the mages and removed their tops to reveal their slave crest. The mages poured the liquid over their chest and the crest disappeared, causing their names to vanish from my field of vision. I paid that no attention as I kept my eyes on them as Motoyasu ran towards them, only to stop as Mefmera passed by him and walked towards me.

"Wait, your free, you don't have to do what he say's." he said before noticing Raphtalia and Atla walk past him towards me as well.

As they stopped in front of me, Mefmera at my left side, they smiled at me and I smiled back.

"We're back." they said as they hugged me.

"Welcome back." I said as I returned the hugs.

Motoyasu looked at the scene dumbfounded as Malty and Aultcray glared in our direction.

"You see this people of Melromarc? This is called loyalty and trust." I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear before making my way over towards the revived Valze and Levia.

"You 2 really do love trying to make my life a living hell don't you?"

"Heh, don't think you won this fairly. I saw you release 1 of your seals for a moment during our combined attack." said Levia

"Yet you still couldn't break through my defenses. Why don't you 2 just stop this already?" I said

Levia merely glared at me.

"You 2 do realize that I'm going easy on you guys because Yukinahara asked me to right?" I said

"Why would she ask that?" asked Levia

"Her words, 'I will take Levia for myself'." I said causing Levia to panic and develop a blush.

I let out a chuckle before Tina latched herself onto my arm arm, Pallanus beside her.

"Well, I believe we are done here, correct your holiness?" I asked the pope in the stands.

"Yes, it was indeed a magnificent battle and splendid to behold." he replied with applause, causing a vast majority of the crowd to clap.

Motoyasu scratched the back of his head as Itsuki and Ren made their way towards him.

"Well ladies, shall we?"

"Yes, lets go." said Mefmera

We turned towards the exit only for Malty to attempt to stop us. Pallanus turned around and gave her and Aultcray one of the most intense death glares in history, causing both of them to flinch.

"Sir Daymond may ignore your blasphemy but I am not nearly as forgiving as he or the milady. If you ever attempt something like this ever again, I will make the beating Sir Daymond gave the spear hero look like a game of tag." she said with soo much venom that the entire stadium recoiled.

"You have been warned and from this point on...no more mercy." she said before turning to Valze and Levia.

"That goes for you 2 as well." she finished as she followed me and the others out the arena.

'Infinity help us.'

**FINALLY, After months of work I have finally posted the next chapter. I had originally planned for it to stay 1 on 1 with Motoyasu getting the shaft but I decided to make things a bit more interesting for later. the next chapter will be a sub chapter. It will basically show what happens if Daymond and the others don't go to the kings celebration but go back to The Absolution for a party by Daymond.**

**Until next time, Daymond Sanctum, OverSeer of the Platinum Sanctum, signing out.**


End file.
